perverso amor, oscura obsesion
by hanna19
Summary: un amor que cruza la linea de la pasion y la locura...un secreto oscuro y morboso...un romance que trasnciende incluso la misma muerte. (advertencia contenido que puede resultar sensible y perturbador para algunos...se sugiere discresion) estas demas decir que los personajes no me pertencen sino a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Chapter 1

Perverso amor, oscura obsesión

Capítulo 1: Amor después de la muerte 

_Todos tenemos secretos, grandes o pequeños, secretos que dicen muchos de nosotros, nos hacen ver a nuestros demonios, esos que se esconden la oscuridad de nuestras mentes…esos que nos lleva a hacer cosas impensadas…a tener morbosas y sádicas aficiones… y delirios de amor y locura._

El día había trascurrido con normalidad y tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de sobresalto en su trabajo ni con sus otras obligaciones, había compartido un café con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo durante el receso, compartiendo anécdotas y risas. Era una vida normal, de un hombre como cualquier otro, de ojos azules como el mar y mirada profunda, de cabellera rubia y sedosa, una cautivante y amable sonrisa, simplemente un hombre guapo a la vista, con un estilo de vida sencillo y una agradable forma de ser….simplemente un hombre común y corriente…con un perturbador secreto.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y una brisa primaveral se hacía presente en el lugar, y en un automóvil blanco se encontraba un joven hombre, vestido con una camisa azul mangas largas, que estaban un poco arremangadas, y con los dos primeros botones de la prenda desprendidos, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro por el agitado día que había tenido pero a la vez muy entretenido, ya que a pesar del agotamiento una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro, dejando ver también en su mirada el mismo sentimiento mezclado con un poco de ansiedad por llegar a casa.

Al cabo de veinte minutos ya estaba al frente de su hogar, que no era muy grande ni muy pequeño y de una vista por fuera sencilla pero acogedora, al bajar del vehículo una leve brisa que corría por el lugar golpeo su rostro haciendo que sus dorados cabellos se alborotaran por el movimiento del viento, en ese instante se detuvo a contemplar el atardecer que estaba terminando para dar paso a un despejado cielo nocturno, y mientras sus ojos se perdían en el escenario que tenía en frente, algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recuerdos de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes de penetrante mirada, de voz melodiosa y sonrisa encantadora, misteriosa y rebelde…que lo tenía completamente enamorado de ella, como nunca antes lo había estado por alguna otra mujer, en ese momento la melancolía se apodero de el por el recuerdo de esa morena pero también un intenso anhelo por tenerla cerca se apoderaron de él. Rápidamente entro a su casa, dejando sus pertenecías sobre una mesa de la sala principal y se dirigió a una puerta de madera que daba entrada al sótano de la casa, bajo lentamente, provocando que algunos escalones rechinaran al pasar, al estar abajo encendió la luz de la habitación, en ella se podía observar una cama espaciosa, de sabanas grises con almohadones del mismo color, pero no estaba vacía…en esta se encontraba una mujer que parecía estar durmiendo, vestida con un sencillo vestido morado dejando ver un poco su busto y parte de sus torneadas piernas, con una expresión calmada en su rostro y de piel sumamente pálida. Al ver esa imagen tan bella y hermosa a los ojos del rubio, este se acercó hasta quedar a escasos metros de la mujer; se sentó al borde del lecho y con una de sus manos toco la fría y tersa piel de la morena, desde sus muslos, pasando por sus pechos, su cuello, hasta llegar a su rostro que toco con sumo cuidado y afecto, paso uno de sus dedos por los labios de esta, al tocarlos el joven sonrió con afecto, apartando luego su mano para besar los labios de la peli negra con intensidad y pasión, mientras sus manos se deshacían de las molestas ropas de esta y empezaba a acariciar su delicada y hermosa figura, al momento que su lengua se hacía paso por la cavidad de la chica, explorando con ferocidad y amor.

Al pasar de unos minutos, el hombre se separó un poco de la boca de su "amada", la miraba con dulzura y lujuria, mientras los ojos de esta permanecías opacos y sin brillo, y expresión seguía serena e impasible, pero con la extraña sensación de que esa joven parecía como si estuviera muerta…cuando en realidad lo estaba; y no era cualquier mujer si no era la que había robado su corazón con una sonrisa y con su hechizante voz, la que era dueña de sus sueños y pensamientos, de sus deseos y anhelos…y también la artífice de su morboso y perverso secreto, su adoración y devoción desmedida, que rozaban con la locura y la obsesión, por aquella morena que supo amar en vida…y ahora en la muerte también.

Acto seguido el rubio se sacó su camisa, tirándola a alguna parte del suelo, dejando ver su torso descubierto, para luego abalanzarse sobre el inerte cuerpo de la mujer y empezar a besar y acariciar su figura con pasión, comenzando primero por besar sus labios, luego su cuello, sus pechos, que masajeaba y mordisqueaba con intensidad, pasando por su vientre, hasta llegar hasta su intimidad y la última prenda, de encaje negro, que aun permanecía en el cuerpo de esta; dirigió una de sus manos para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos esa zona, sobre la tela de la prenda, provocado que sus ansias por hacerla suya se intensificaran, a la vez que su placer por la realización del acto que llevaba a cabo se hacían incontenibles, dejando escapar un ronco gemido, en ese instante también se hicieron presentes los recuerdos de la primera vez que tuvo el lujo de hacerla suya, de hacerle el amor con vehemencia y pasión, y de escuchar sus gemidos, su dulce voz gemir y pronunciar su nombre cada vez que se adentraba más en ella, haciendo que se excitara cada vez más al recordar esos momentos. Luego de esas caricias que les propiciaba al frio cuerpo de esta, se separó un poco de ella dirigiendo su azulina mirada a una peculiar cicatriz que se encontraba sobre su cuello, específicamente en la zona de su yugular, producto de una profunda y fulminante herida que había sido hecha para acabar con su vida de una manera rápida y casi indolora; el hombre toco la cicatriz con sumo cuidado, tocándola con la punta de sus dedos, sonriendo con felicidad y sadismo, para luego decir:

-eres tan hermosa mi querida Marceline, sabes solo tú fuiste capaz de curar a este corazón destrozado con tus besos y caricias, solo tu supiste entenderme y valorarme, no como esas malditas zorras que solo me lastimaron y usaron…pero no te preocupes querida, ellas ya están muertas y créeme que disfrute haciéndolo – le decía este a la mujer, que yacía inmóvil en su lugar, con su marchita mirada fija en los ojos de aquel, que dejaba notar en su tono de voz su disfrute por confesar tan macabros actos y también su retorcido amor para con esta – tu sabes que te amaba, aun te amo más que antes, pero no podía ni iba a dejar que alguien más te tuviera, no iba a soportar que alguien más manchara con sus sucias manos tu belleza y pureza…solo yo puedo tenerte, solo yo puedo tocarte, te quería solo para mi…y por eso tuve que matarte – le decía en forma de susurro, teñida de locura y amor, mientras tocaba con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro y luego la comisura de sus labios – tú me pediste que lo hiciera, pero no entiendes marcy…yo te amo, estaremos juntos para siempre…y serás mía, solamente mía – termino de hablar, en tono sumamente posesivo, al momento que se dibujaba una tétrica y perversa sonrisa en su rostro; luego beso una vez más sus labios con fiereza mientras se deshacía de su pantalón que le incomodaba, quedando solo con su ropa interior puesta, siguió besando y marcando la figura de "su amada", haciendo que a las cercanías de sus cuerpos sus sexos se rozaran por sobre la tela de sus prendas, provocándole gemidos de excitación y lujuria al rubio.

En ese momento, en medio de su amoroso y morboso acto, el joven recordó el momento en que esa encantadora y sensual mujer se cruzó con él, en un inocente encuentro de miradas, un encuentro casual e inesperado, que haría que el amor y la pasión floreciera entre los dos…un amor que sobrepasaría incluso la muerte…un romance que llevaría a este rubio, conocido como Finn Murtons, a los extremos de la locura, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba en este momento…disfrutando y a punto de posesionarse del cadáver de "su amada", mientras su mente se perdían en los recuerdos no tan lejanos de su primer encuentro…

Hola otra vez! Jeje bueno aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que pensé (por si no se nota es un finnceline XD) je esta es la historia morbosa que comente antes en mi journal…si es morbosa y muy oscura, que toca un tema muy delicado y que puede perturbar como la necrofilia….pero bueno es algo con lo que quería probar Jejeje, también he de decirles que esta historia constara d capítulos (si lo sé es una historia corta pero me gustan así jaja)

También comentarles que pronto (si puedo hoy estaré subiendo el prólogo de mi fin flinn xD) y claro q continuare con "los vampiros no se enamoran", solo les pido paciencia para las historias que tenga en curso, todas tendrán su final :3


	2. Un comienzo, una venganza, una obsesión

Un comienzo, una venganza, una obsesión

Se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón de su casa, un sábado a la tarde, con la mirada perdida y una expresión pensativa en su rostro, sosteniendo un objeto color platinado entre sus manos algo manchadas de un líquido carmesí, que también tenía en su playera celeste mangas largas algunas gotas de ese líquido. El joven estaba pensativo y serio, con su penetrante mirada azulina dispersa sobre algún lugar de la sala, se veía algo cansado también con su rubia cabellera algo alborotada y una pequeña cortada sobre su mejilla izquierda; la televisión estaba encendida pero el hombre no le prestaba importancia, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que en las noticias se escucharon sobre un terrible hecho sucedido hace poco, en ese momento del anuncio el rubio levanto la mirada y escucho a la noticia que se transmitía en ese momento, se trataba de un asesinato ocurrido en una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad y la víctima se trataba de una mujer dueña de una conocida empresa dedicada a las investigaciones científicas y tecnología, dicha mujer que a pesar de tan alto cargo que ostentaba, era joven y hermosa, y por la fotografía que mostraban en el momento se podía apreciar algunas de las características de la víctima, cabello largo y de llamativo color rosado, ojos de un extraño color magenta y tez blanca. La mujer había desaparecido hace una semana y las autoridades habían estado buscándola intensamente en todo ese tiempo con la esperanza de encontrarla con vida…pero la trágica y espantosa escena con la que habían dado supero todas de las desalentadoras expectativas posibles, la encontraron sobre un viejo colchón boca arriba, con su cara desfigurada en una mueca de dolor y temor, semidesnuda, con laceraciones en sus brazos, moretones y raspaduras en su rostro y extremidades superior e inferior, algunos cortes en su cuerpo, especialmente uno profundo en la zona del abdomen y para terminar con el espantoso escenario, unos orificios de bala producidos en la cabeza y en el pecho…con un detalle notorio entre toda esa sanguinaria y brutal escena, una nota escrita que colgaba sobre su cuello que decía:

"disfrutaba de tus besos y caricias…y ahora disfruto de dolor y sufrimiento…mi querida zorra"

Y al lado de ese perturbador y macabro mensaje, había una rosa roja tirada en el suelo, camuflándose con el color de la sangre esparcida por el suelo, todo apuntaba que había sido una venganza, una despiadada venganza teñida de odio y amor contra esa mujer de nombre Bonnibel Jones, de 27 años de edad y de exitosa carrera laboral; a simple vista se podía apreciar por las primeras conclusiones sacadas por los policías y forenses en el lugar, que la muerte en si se había producido hace poco menos de 24 horas, pero que la chica presentaba notorios signos de haber sido torturada desde el comienzo de su cautiverio hasta el momento de su muerte…y al parecer el asesino había disfrutado mucho haciéndolo.

Mientras uno de los periodistas seguía relatando los hechos, el joven rubio al terminar de escuchar la noticia, una oscura y despiadada sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y en su mirada se detonaba un brillo de sadismo y locura, al momento en que se paraba de su lugar y dejaba el objeto que tenía entre sus manos en una mesita que estaba cerca del sillón, al lado de otras pertenencias y una cuchilla manchada de sangre; el hombre apago la televisión y dijo con voz irónica y fría:

-pobre Bonnibel, eras tan hermosa y encantadora, parecías una princesa…mi hermosa princesa – decía este de forma posesiva con un tinte de afecto en su voz – te amaba tanto Bonnie, eras mi adoración, te amaba y te di mi corazón…pero al parecer tu solo querías jugar conmigo, solo querías que te hiciera el amor cada vez que te cansabas de algunos de tus otros pretendientes…solo fuiste una maldita zorra "mi princesa"…pero ya no podrás hacerme daño, ya no más, al final fuiste igual que Estela "mi dama de fuego", con la diferencia de que ella aun no está muerta…aun, pero cuando llegue el momento disfrutare de matar a esa zorra igual que lo hice contigo – termino de hablar el rubio, con voz de ultratumba, para luego subir tranquilamente las escaleras de su hogar, para cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño, dejando las armas que dieron muerte a la que alguna vez fuera dueña de su amor.

Ya dentro del cuarto de baño, dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, mojando luego su cabeza, mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de vida de "su princesa", mientras el agua limpiaba los restos de sangre y suciedad que quedaban en su cuerpo:

_Flashback_

_Se podía observar una figura moverse entre las sombras del viejo edificio, deambulando tranquilamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada posada sobre la persona que se hallaba tendida en el colchón, con ambas muñecas atadas y una gran mancha de sangre que se podía apreciar sobre la prenda superior de esta, dejando ver su rostro demacrado y pálido por la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar. La figura se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la persona, se agacho levemente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y luego tomándola de la cabeza beso con ferocidad sus labios, provocando que esta despertara, abriendo sus ojos que irradiaban miedo y repulsión por ese despiadado ser; la pasar unos minutos el extraño ser se separó de su rostro y con voz perversa e irónica dijo:_

_-hola "mi princesa", ¿me extrañaste? – le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura – yo creo que si…yo también te extrañe querida, por lo que veo mi última visita no te hizo bien…al parecer la herida que te hice no fue lo demasiado fatal para matarte pero si lo demasiado dolorosa para que te desangraras poco a poco – seguía hablando el hombre que ahora tocaba el cabello de la mujer con delicadeza, mientras esta lo mirada con odio y frustración – si tan solo me hubieras amado, si tan solo no hubieras jugado conmigo como lo hiciste nada de esto habría pasado, pero sabes al final de todo me di cuenta que disfrute mucho con todo este juego…disfrutaba escuchando cuando geminas extasiada pidiéndome más y más, y disfrute escuchándote suplicar, llorar y gritar de dolor – le decía al momento en que la tomaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos – solo eres una maldita zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera – dijo estas últimas palabras con odio y rencor a la mujer, que lo miraba con ira y molestia, al momento en que esta le contestaba._

_-y tú eres un estúpido arrastrado que creyó que me había enamorado de ti…eres un niño tonto e ingenuo Finn, ya te dijo a mí no me importan los sentimientos de los demás, solo me importa conseguir lo que quiero – le dijo esta con burla y malicia – y si quiero acostarme con cualquiera es mi problema, solo eres un loco y estúpido…mátame si quieres pero sabes a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada…no me arrepiento de haber jugado contigo…niño tonto – termino de hablar con tono hiriente y palabras llena de veneno, dedicándole una mirada de firmeza y convicción._

_-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA! – le contesto al momento de propinarle una fuerte cachetada y sacar su cuchillo y apuntarlo contra su cuello – no quiero que todo termine así Bonnie, porque no te relajas y disfrutas de nuestro último momento juntos – le dijo con cierto sadismo y morbosidad, en el momento en que con el afilado metal cortaba la blusa de esta, dejándola semidesnuda ante la mirada del rubio – y pensar que después de todo aun te sigues viendo igual de hermosa y sensual – decía con cierto tono de lujuria en su voz, mientras acariciaba su tersa piel con las yemas de sus dedos desde su cuello, pasando por sus pechos cubiertos por la tela de su ropa interior, hasta llegar a la profusa herida que tenía en su abdomen, que aun sangraba lentamente, dirigiendo sus dedos hasta la herida tocándola con delicadeza, para volver de nuevo a su rostro y decirle en forma de susurro – sabes viéndote así me dan tantas ganas de hacerte mía, como las veces anteriores – le decía, masajeando uno de sus senos con su mano libre, provocando que un leve gemido escapara de los labios de la peli rosa, haciendo que este sonriera triunfante y luego besara fiereza su cuello, haciendo que los gemidos se volvieran más notorios._

_Al poco tiempo el rubio se separó del cuerpo de la mujer y le dijo:_

_-eres tan predecible Bonnie, siempre te gusto que te acariciara de esa forma – le decía dándole la espalda a la chica y sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul, una pistola calibre 45, que brillaba por la tenue luz de noche que la iluminaba por su color platinado._

_-no solamente tu Finn, si no otros más…el tener poder y el cargo que tengo, me permite conseguir lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera…solo fuiste uno más del montón – le dijo con ironía y frialdad._

_Al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la peli rosa, este se dio vuelta lentamente, acercándose lo necesario para apuntarle con el arma al pecho y decirle:_

_-fue bueno mientras duro Bonnie, créeme yo también lo disfrute mucho…pero entiéndelo, eres "mía" y nadie juega conmigo de esa manera sin recibir un castigo…adiós "mi princesa" …mi querida zorra – le dijo al momento de realizar el primer disparo sobre su pecho, haciendo que esta cayera y dejara escapar un grito de dolor por el impacto, al momento en que la sangre empezaba a esparcirse por el suelo, mezclándose con la sangre seca que había anteriormente. El hombre al ver como la mujer se retorcía de dolor sonrió de forma despiadada y le propino otros tres disparos, uno más en el torso y otros dos en la cabeza, para asi acabar instantáneamente con su agonía._

_Al terminar el rubio, se dirigió una vez más a su rostro, ahora inexpresivo, y rozo levemente sus labios, para luego decir:_

_Te vez mucho mejor así querida, sabes me gusta que me mires de esa forma, es tan…diferente – dijo con burla y frialdad, para luego dejar la nota sobre su cuello y la rosa manchada con sangre, despidiéndose de ella – adiós Bonnie, fue un gusto conocerte…y ahora te tocara a ti mi linda Estela – dijo de manera cruel y fría, mientras se iba alejando tranquilamente de la aterradora escena que dejaba a atrás._

_Fin del flashback _

Luego de que el joven terminara de recordar ese momento que le producía tanto placer y deleite, salió de la ducha, se secó con su toalla, cubriéndose la cintura con esta y caminaba hasta su habitación para vestirse; ya dentro de la habitación se puso sus bóxers negros, luego unos jeans grises, pero cuando estaba por ponerse su playera mangas cortas azul el teléfono sonó, algo fastidiado fue a contestar, pero no duro mucho al escuchar quien era el que lo hablaba:

-¡que cuentas viejo! – le decía animadamente por la otra línea – Hey finn ¿qué te parece si vamos a alguna parte?

-hola Marshall, ya me estaba preguntando qué pasaba contigo que no llamabas en su sábado en la noche - le respondía más animado – je no me parece mala idea viejo, pero ¿a dónde quieres que vallamos?

-bueno sabes esta vez no quiero hacer ninguna conquista por hoy, así que estaba pensando en que podrías llevarme a al estudio de mi prima Marceline.

-¿Marceline?, te refieres a tu prima que tiene su propio estudio de música y banda propia… ¿verdad? – le preguntaba con curiosidad.

-si amigo quien más podría ser, la cosa es que por fin volvió de su pequeña gira de conciertos, así que pensaba ir a visitarla y de paso podrías conocerla, quien sabe tal vez puedan llevarse "bien" – le dijo este en tono burlón.

-¡que!, viejo parece que el conquistar tantas chicas te volvió algo idiota, ni siquiera la conozco…además es tu prima y bueno ya sabes no sé si tenga ganas de conocer a alguien más ahora.

-vamos Finn uno nunca sabe, ya te lo dije amigo eso es el pasado concéntrate en el hoy – le decía animándolo su amigo – bueno ¿qué vas a venir a buscarme?

-está bien, pero sigo sin entender que paso con tu auto, que tenías miedo que alguna de tus ex te siguiera y te amenazara que ahora me pides que valla a buscarte – dijo el rubio de manera divertida.

-ja ja muy gracioso, pero ya te dije es algo complicado de explicar…bueno nos vemos dentro de media hora, hasta luego.

-si tú lo dices…nos vemos – dijo para dar por terminada la llamada, y continuar vistiéndose; al terminar de ponerse su playera, se calzo encima de esta una camisa blanca con algunos detalles en grises, terminando con sus zapatillas estilo convers blanca con detalles azules. Bajo de las escaleras, tomo sus pertenencias y se dispuso a irse del lugar, no sin antes haber guardado las armas en un lugar seguro, pero sabiendo que nadie podría sospechar de él; llego hasta el auto, para luego entrar en él y dirigirse a buscar a su amigo.

Luego de que recogiera a su amigo Marshall de su casa, se dirigieron hasta donde estaba ubicado el estudio musical de la mujer, que también funcionaba como una disquera independiente. Al llegar bajaron del vehículo, y caminaron hasta la entrada, llegó primero su amigo peli negro, cuando estuvieron adentro, este le dijo al rubio que lo siguiera hasta la parte de atrás del local; al pasar unos minutos llegaron a donde se encontraba la mujer, tocando una dulce y tranquila melodía con su bajo color cereza y con curiosa forma de hacha, acompañada de su melodiosa voz. El hombre al escuchar tal voz no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa en so rostro por el talento y el sentimiento que profesaba la chica en su melodía, al momento en que se quedaba observándola fijamente, percatándose así de su belleza y sensual figura, de su largo y sedoso cabello oscuro y de sus labios que parecían suaves y tentadores; se hubiera quedado así por más tiempo si no hubiera sido por la interrupción del moreno:

-Hey marcy parece que sigues con tu talento de siempre…pero también con tu carácter de niña rebelde, je nunca cambias – le decía de forma animada a la morena, que al escucharlo se sorprendió un poco por la visita pero alegrándose también, a tal punto de acercarse a su primo y darle una cálida bienvenida.

-y tú sigues siendo el idiota galán de siempre…es bueno verte Marshall - le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para luego agregar con curiosidad – valla parece que trajiste a un amigo.

-si él es finn – dijo presentando al chico, que no reaccionaba del todo, haciendo que el peli negro le diera un "pequeño" golpe en hombro.

-h-he ¡que! …he hola disculpa, mi nombre es Finn, es un gusto conocerte Marceline – le dijo algo nervioso.

-que tierno que eres, pareces un niño…un gusto finn – respondió esta con algo de burla – valla no pensaba que mi estúpido primo tuviera amigos tan lindos como tú – le dijo al rubio, provocando que se incomodara más, algo que hace mucho una mujer no había logrado en él.

-bueno porque no me cuentas como te fue en las giras marcy, y también si tienes algo por ahí picarona.

-ja que tonto eres Marshall, sabes que no soy como tú no me gusta tener miles de locas amantes siguiéndome por detrás – dijo divertida esta – está bien, peor porque no vamos a sentarnos chicos y tomamos algo – termino de hablar para indicarle que se sentara en las sillas de madera cerca de pequeña mesa, mientras la morena vestida con una playera rojo oscuro, entallada al cuerpo dejando así resaltar su bella figura, jeans negros ajustados a sus piernas y unas botas largas del mismo color y tonalidad de la playera, un atuendo sencillo pero a la vez sensual y atrayente para el rubio.

Pasaron así un poco más de tres horas hablando sobre los conciertos y vivencias de ella, algunas preguntas para alguno de los tres y alguna que otra ocurrencia o anécdota que surgía en el trayecto, acompañados de refrescantes bebidas y un ambiente tranquilo y ameno.

Cuando el moreno se percató de la hora que era le dijo a su amigo que debían irse, que ya era tarde y que probablemente Marceline tendría que descasar, así se despidió de su prima con un cálido y amigable abrazo, que esta correspondió de la misma manera, para luego enfilar hacia la salida dejando al rubio, solo con la peli negra de profundos ojos verdes:

-b-bueno fue un gusto hablar contigo Marceline, espero verte pronto – dijo un poco incómodo, intentando despedirse rápido de la mujer, pero esta lo interrumpió.

-para mi también fue un gusto hablar contigo finn…pero sabes me caes muy bien, y dime marcy si quieres – le dijo esta detonando sinceridad en sus palabras.

-tú también me caes muy bien marcy…además de que eres muy hermosa – dijo esas palabras de manera intencional que fueron escuchadas por la chica a lo que esta respondido.

-tu también eres lindo…y tierno…hasta pronto finn – dijo la morena acercándose hasta su rostro y rozando tiernamente sus labios por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para el hombre, que se encontraba sin reacción alguna ante la atrevida acción de la chica, pero admitiendo de que le gustaba la sensación que tenía en esos momentos.

Se separó lentamente de su rostro y con voz calidad y seductora le dijo:

Espero volvamos a vernos pronto finn – dijo esta con una sonrisa en su rostro, al momento que le entregaba en un papel su número telefónico; el chico habría dicho algo más si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de su amigo haciendo que se apresurara; este se despidió animadamente de la mujer, diciéndole que la vería pronto y se fue del lugar.

Mientras iba conduciendo en todo el trayecto a casa de su amigo primero y luego a la suya, la imagen de aquella morena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, haciendo que le diera poco importancia y atención a los sucesos de su alrededor, y provocándole una pequeña sonrisa en su sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos que irradiaban afecto y deseo…la deseaba y la quería, sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía hacia alguna mujer…pero que detrás de ese puro e intenso sentimiento se escondía un deseo posesivo de que fuera suya y de nadie más, un anhelo que estaba teñido de oscuridad y perversidad…un amor que se trasformaría en una obsesión, que cruzaría los límites del amor y se volverían locura…y que lo llevarían a realizar los actos más despiadados, oscuros y morbosos…por un amor retorcido e intenso.

Holaa! Jejeje bueno aquí les traigo el cap. de esta historia algo morbosa y diferente xD, por lo que vera en este cap. no hay mucha interacción entre finn y Marceline, mas diría q es como un capítulo de transición pero que tiene sus partes interesantes y despiadadas Jejeje…pero en el próximo capítulo habrá más interacción de estos dos jaja…también decirles que seguramente (si ningún inconveniente se presenta) publicare el siguiente cap. de "a romance in hell" que también parece q gusto jeje

Bueno sin más que decir me despido y gracias por su paciencia

Hasta la próxima


	3. Un amor entre la locura y pasión

Un amor entre la locura y pasión, una obsesión, una venganza

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que el joven rubio, llamado Finn Murtons, había conocido y también enamorado perdidamente de esa intrépida y hermosa mujer de nombre Marceline, que tuvo la suerte de conocer aquella noche luego de haberse deshecho de la que supo ser su primera "amante" y la que le había robado el corazón por completo, teniéndolo a sus pies y complaciendo todos sus deseos, la amaba…pero ella no pensaba lo mismo que él y solo lo veía como una diversión o un juego más o como uno de los tantos hombres que había pasado por su vida y por su cama, con todo eso le había dejado en claro que ella no le pertenecía, ni a él ni a nadie…pero esa idea no agradaba para nada al hombre, que por ser alguien posesivo y apasionado a la vez, no quería compartirla con nadie, así que decidió no solo terminar su relación con la peli rosa…si no también terminar con su vida, vengándose de haber sido usado de forma tan fría por esta y disfrutando de su agonía y muerte.

Pero ahora luego de tantos "fracasos" amorosos, alguien se había presentado a su vida, alguien que parecía no iba a dañarlo como las demás y que al parecer tenían ciertas similitudes en común o quizás en realidad era la atracción reciproca del uno por el otro lo que más alegraba e ilusionaba al joven; y en esos casi cuatro meses desde que se conocieron fueron los mejores de su vida, especialmente cada vez que la veía o hablaba con ella, cada vez que estaba a su lado…y también la vez que pudo por fin besar o rozar esos labios de los que estaba tan deseoso de probar, de tocar aunque sea en forma accidental o con intenciones diferentes a la sus verdaderas pretensiones la tersa y suave piel de la morena, de sentir el dulce aroma de que su cuerpo emanaba cada vez que la tenía cerca o cuando la abrazaba de forma amistosa pero también posesiva y protectora como si tuviera miedo de que alguien fuera a hacerle daño o que alguien se la quitara…pero nadie se la quitaría porque el que se atrevería a hacerlo acabaría muerto o incluso peor. Era por demás evidente que la amaba y que la quería solo para él, podría decirse que estaba empezando a obsesionarse con la mujer a un punto que parecía ser algo peligroso, ya que no solamente se aseguraba, de forma deliberada, que no estuviera viendo a nadie más, con quienes solía frecuentar, además del hecho de las constantes fantasías y sueños que tenía con la peli negra, en donde soñaba que acariciaba con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo de esta, besaba su labios, cuello y pechos, donde la hacía suya marcándola así como de su propiedad y escuchar sus gemidos de placer cada vez que se adentraba en ella y entre suspiros decir su nombre con pasión y lujuria…pero a la vez que tenía esos sueños tan excitantes y placenteros también tenía fantasías por demás oscuras y morbosas con la morena en situaciones que podía llegar a rozar con la locura o en juegos por demás sádicos y macabros…y quizás la mujer de ojos verdes y mirada profunda tendría algunos pensamiento similares al igual que este.

Estaba el rubio en su casa preparándose para salir, era de día todavía, el sol no se había ocultado y todo pintaba como un tranquilo y hermoso día, mas para el hombre que esa noche tendría una cita con la morena, dueña de sus fantasías y deseos oscuros e inquietantes, pero antes de ese compromiso tenía que terminar de resolver algunos "asuntos" pendientes que tenía con cierta peli roja, que en algún momento supo también entregar su amor y pasión a esta…que ahora se habían transformado en rencor y crueldad hacia esta. La televisión de la sala estaba encendida en un programa de noticias al momento en que el joven bajaba las escaleras, ya listo para dirigirse a su próximo destino y luego a su cita con Marceline, vestido con una playera mangas largas azul oscura, unos jeans gris claro y zapatillas estilo convers color negro con detalles en blanco, con su cabellera rubia algo mojada por la ducha que había tomado antes; llego hasta la sala para tomar sus llaves y otras pertenencias como su chaqueta negra con detalles grises, en ese momento escucho la noticia de gran relevancia en toda esta semana, se trataba de la desaparición de la hija de un magnate empresario dueño de varias compañías y empresas de energía y trasporte del país, Estela Flare, que había desaparecido hace ya un poco más de una semana y que la última vez que se la vio fue saliendo del edificio principal de la empresa, en su convertible rojo supuestamente hacia su hogar, encontraron su auto en la entrada de su casa pero no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte; había desaparecido por arte de magia y al parecer el o los secuestradores no dejaron pista alguna para dar con su paradero, incluso su padre había ofrecido una buena suma de dinero por si alguien sabía algo o podía colaborar para traer a su hija sana y salva, era de notar que era una situación desesperante tanto para la policía como para su familia.

El hombre de mirada azulada al escuchar que no había novedades sobre la desaparición de la mujer y el grado de aflicción al que habían llegado todos los involucrados, una sonrisa macabra y retorcida se formó en su rostro, y de sus ojos emanaba un brillo de felicidad y crueldad, al momento que una pequeña risa irónica salía de sus labios y decía para sí mismo en voz alta:

-ho parece que todos están desesperados por la pobre Estela, nadie sabe que paso con ella, si está viva o muerta…seguramente creen que es una buena chica…pero yo sé que ella es solo una maldita zorra caprichosa y arrastrada - decía con odio e ironía – pero tengo la leve sensación de que tal vez encuentren a su "princesa desaparecida"…a "mi dama de fuego"- decía con cierto toque de locura y sorna en su voz, al momento en que tomaba un collar de oro con un rubí incrustado en medio y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, disponiéndose a salir del hogar a paso tranquilo y calmado – seguramente "mi linda puta" estará feliz de verme – termino de hablar para llegar hasta su auto, subirse en el y encaminándose a su próximo destino.

En el camino hacia su punto de encuentro con la peli roja, iba recordando los momentos en que había decidido llevar a cabo su despiadada venganza contra esa mujer que alguna vez supo querer con devoción y ahora solo le producía ira y rencor; con la serena música de fondo que se escuchaba en el vehículo, vinieron a la mente del rubio imágenes de cómo había secuestrado a la joven, de cómo espero pacientemente dentro de su casa, sentado en el sillón en la penumbra de la sala después de haber forzado la puerta trasera del lugar, de cómo escucho los pasos de zapatos de tacón de esta repiquetear en el suelo de madera, llegar hasta la donde estaba el hombre e impresionarse y asustarse por su repentina "visita", para luego gritarle y propinarle miles de insultos a este que recordaba los hechos como si hubieran sucedido ayer.

_Flashback _

_Estaba de pie en medio del salón principal del hogar de la peli roja, escuchando sin inmutarse o perder el control en ningún momento por las palabras que le dirigía la mujer en esos momentos:_

_-¡qué demonios haces aquí Finn! eres un maldito loco, acosador….estas enfermo maldito estúpido… ¿o es acaso no soportas que te haya dejado?, entiéndelo de una vez quieres, esto se terminó hace mucho…además de que tengo al hombre que quieras, tu solo eras una diversión más – dijo la chica de forma hiriente y fría, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro – serás mejor que te valla si quieres terminar muerto…y sabes a lo que me refiero – termino de hablar para mirar desafiante al hombre, que solamente se acercó lentamente hacia esta, hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia y responderle._

_-no estoy loco mi querida Estela, solo que ya te dije no me gusta compartir las cosas…y menos a las mujeres tan hermosas como tu…te dije que terminaras con tu "novio" de mentiras para que así los dos estuviéramos juntos, pero se nota que a ti no te importan los sentimientos de los demás – le dijo mirándola de forma intimidante y serena , para luego acariciar suavemente el costado derecho del rostro de esta, tocando algunos cabellos a su paso y susurrarle al oído – créeme que no tengo miedo a ninguna de tus amenazas…si te resistes será peor, así que te recomiendo que te calmes…mi zorra consentida – pronuncio estas palabras con sorna y tranquilidad, al momento de sentir como la joven le propinaba una sonora cachetada en el rostro de aquel y se alejaba de él, corriendo hasta su habitación para buscar el arma que su padre le había dado para defenderse en casos extremos como este._

_El rubio al ver a la joven correr la siguió hasta su habitación y vio como tomaba el arma, apuntándole a él y dispuesta disparar, pero este ni se inmutaba ante la amenaza de la peli roja, que le advertía que no se acerca más a ella:_

_-¡no te acerque más Finn!, s-si lo haces…juro que te volare la cabeza maldito loco – decía esta algo nerviosa y desesperada por la situación que le tocaba vivir en ese momento, su voz se quebraba y sus manos temblaban con el arma en estas al ver que el hombre no hacía caso a sus palabras._

_Se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar cerca de ella, con el cañón de la pistola apuntando peligrosamente a su pecho, suavemente tomo a la mujer de las muñecas, para así provocar que tirara el arma al suelo; esta lo miraba con temor y desesperación por lo que podría suceder…pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el hombre la besaba con intensidad y erotismo, sin deshacer el agarre de sus muñecas y poniéndola contra la pared, en ese momento la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por la acción del rubio, sabiendo que no podría luchar contra el agarre de este._

_Pasaron los minutos en que el beso si hizo más intenso y apasionado, el joven bajo hasta el cuello de la chica lo beso suavemente, al momento de soltar una de las muñecas de esta y sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una jeringa con lo que parecía ser un sedante, y susurrarle una vez más al oído:_

_-te lo dije Estela, tu aun me deseas, me quieres…pero por desgracia yo ya no te quiero…porque solo eres una puta desesperada – termino de hablar para luego inyectarle el líquido a la chica, y a los segundos de surtir efecto caer inconsciente a los brazos de joven._

_Luego de eso el hombre la llevo hasta su auto, poniéndola en el asiento trasero, tapándola con una sábana negra, amarrando y tapando su boca y manos, para luego subirse a su automóvil y sonreír triunfante y decir:_

_-ahora la diversión ha comenzado para ambos…"mi dulce Estela" – hablo, dejando luego escapar una lúgubre risa y continuar con su venganza._

_Fin del flashback _

El rubio seguía inmerso en sus recuerdos, hasta que se percató que ya estaba cerca de su destino y volvía a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer…o mejor dicho en lo que debía terminar.

Estaciono su auto y bajo de él, cambiando tranquilamente por el lugar, una vieja casa estilo victoriana que había estado abandonada hace mucho tiempo, llego hasta la entrada y abrirla lentamente la puerta de madera algo degastada metiéndose dentro del lugar y cerrando detrás de si la puerta de entrada. Camino en medio de la penumbra del hogar, haciendo rechinar un poco el viejo piso de madera a sus pies hasta detenerse en la entrada de una gran sala con muebles antiguos y degastados, y en el medio del lugar un colchón con sabanas sucias y algo rotosas, en donde yacía tumbada la peli roja en un estado deplorable, su cabello opaco y enmarañado, su piel algo pálida, sucia y con algunos moretones, cortes y quemaduras producidas con colillas de cigarrillos u otro objeto ardiente, semidesnuda, si la falda que llevaba el día de su secuestro, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior de encaje roja y con la camisa entallada que llevaba en la parte superior abierta completamente, para terminar esta perturbadora imagen con algunos hilos de sangre que salían de su boca y al parecer inconsciente.

El hombre se puso a altura de esta y acaricio levemente su mejilla, haciendo que esta despertara y lo mirara con sus ojos color miel, destilando ira y temor, a lo que el rubio sonrió con perversidad y dijo:

-hola Estela, espero que me hayas extrañado…yo lo hice, mi linda zorra – dijo con sorna y crueldad en su voz, acariciando ahora su cabello, a lo que la mujer se alejó súbitamente de él, y como pudo se levantó del colchón, arrodillándose para quedar a la atura de su captor mirándolo con desprecio y responderle.

-pensé que alguien ya te había matado, estúpido…pero para mí mala suerte sigues aquí – hablo, dirigiéndole palabras envenenadas a el hombre que la miraba de forma calmada – espero que alguien te encuentre y se entere de esta locura…créeme que desearía ver que alguien te vuele la cabeza de un disparo – dijo la chica con rencor.

-ho no digas eso Estela, tú en realidad no quieres eso, tú quieres otra cosa…además si llegaran a encontrarme créeme que ya sería demasiado tarde para ti – le dijo, acercándose un poco más a su rostro y mirándola de forma penetrante.

-¡vete al infierno maldito! – dijo furiosa la peli roja, para luego en una acción osada, escupirle en la cara al hombre, mirándolo desafiante y molesta.

Este al ver la arriesgada y ofensiva acción de ella, escupiéndole en la cara, su serenidad se tornó en una rabia incontenible, haciendo que la tomara bruscamente del brazo para ponerla de pie y tomarla fuertemente del cuello, provocando que retrocediera hasta dar con la desgastada y fría pared de la habitación, mientras sus manos seguían sobre el cuello de esta apretándola con más fuerza impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, al momento en que le decía colérico:

-¡MALDITA PUTA!, CREES QUE PUEDES INSULTARME Y HACERME LO QUE QUIERAS, QUE PUEDE JUGAR CONMIGO CUANDO QUIERAS…TE EQUIVOCAS – le decía el de mirada azulada molesto e iracundo, ejerciendo más fuerza al agarre de esta, pero al darse cuenta que la estaba asfixiando la soltó un poco, pero ahora tomándola de con una de sus manos de su cabello y por detrás de la cabeza y continuar diciendo – sabes que todo esto no es para que vuelvas a mi lado, es mas solo quiero divertirme contigo un rato…ya tengo a alguien más a quien amar…alguien que realmente me entiende y no es una zorra al igual que tú y la pobre de Bonnibel – dijo ya más tranquilo estas palabras pero en tono amenazante, haciendo que la peli roja temblara un poco por el miedo que le producían las palabras del hombre y su aterrador significado – pero no te preocupes por ella no estará sola…tú la acompañaras muy pronto – termino de hablar para alejarse de esta, dejando que se desplomara de rodillas al suelo, y acercase hasta una repisa y tomar de arriba de esta una bolsa negra, sacando de esta una afilada cuchilla de mango gris y su pistola calibre 45, con la que había dado muerte a su anterior "amor" y pararse a distancia considerable de la mujer, que a duras penas consiguió levantarse ya que le era dificultoso pararse estando atada de manos y con una notoria debilidad en su cuerpo.

En ese momento la mirada temerosa y llena de odia de la joven se cruzó con la de su captor, que brillaba intensamente en la oscuridad del lugar, y escucho la voz de este dirigirse una vez más a ella:

-me temo que ya es hora que me valla, mi dulce Estela…tengo una cita esperándome y no puedo hacer esperar a una dama…y a ti tampoco, es tiempo de que tú también te vayas – dijo de forma macabra y despiadada, al momento en propiciar el primer disparo que dio en el hombre izquierdo de la mujer, que solo grito de dolor, cayendo una vez más arrodillada al suelo; el rubio empezó a caminar calmadamente hasta llegar a donde estaba la peli roja, se puso a su altura y la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, para decirle en tono irónico y sádico – fue divertido el estar contigo querida…pero ya no te necesito…ya no te quiero, solo te odio…adiós "mi dama de fuego" – terminado de hablar para luego besar su mejilla suavemente, al momento que de su chaqueta sacaba el afilado metal y en una acción rápida cortaba profundamente su cuello, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar a esparcirse con rapidez y caer desplomada al suelo de costado, con su rostro desfigurado en una mueca de dolor y desesperación, y su ahora mirada inerte fija en un punto cualquiera del lugar.

El hombre se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba la bolsa y de allí saco una camisa color celeste limpia, para cambiarla por sus prendas superiores que estaban manchadas de suciedad y gotas de sangre. Luego de cambiarse de ropa, puso la otra en la misma bolsa y se dispuso a irse del lugar no sin antes dejarle un "obsequio" a la joven mujer:

-casi se me olvida…toma Estela, siempre supe que ye gustaban las joyas, especialmente las de color rojo…así que me tome la libertad de traerte tu preciado collar de rubí…espero lo disfrutes mucho – dijo estas últimas palabras con sarcasmo, para dejar el collar al lado del cadáver de la peli roja y caminar hacia la salida.

Ya afuera de la casa, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y le prendió fuego a esta para que así toda evidencia desapareciera de la sangrienta escena que había dejado atrás, luego se dispuso a subir a su auto y dirigirse a su próximo destino…su "cita" con su adorada Marcy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora de viaje, en donde se percató que ya había anochecido, el joven llego hasta donde estaba esperándolo la morena, en su disquera, un edificio de dos pisos y por lo que sabía su casa estaba en segundo piso del lugar. Bajo del vehículo y camino hasta la entrada, abriendo la puerta del local y cerrándola detrás de si con seguro para que asiera nadie los molestase; camino por el pasillo, ya dentro del lugar, hasta llegar a donde estaba la peli negra sentada sobre una silla de madera oscura, frente al mezclador de sonido, revisando tal vez alguna melodía ya que estaba con unos auriculares negros en los odios, al ver eso el rubio se acercó lentamente detrás de esta, y la abrazo afectivamente por detrás, haciendo que la mujer se asustara y le dijera:

-F-finn, que tonto eres, no era necesario asustarme así…pero es bueno que hayas venido, ya estaba extrañando tu cara de bobo – dijo en tono burlón y amistoso esas últimas palabras, al momento en que el hombre la soltaba y se diera vuelta, quedando frente a él dejando que sus ojos contemplaran una imagen por demás atrayente para él, vestida con una blusa sin mangas morada, con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver un poco su busto, shorts de mezclilla negros mostrando así sus torneadas piernas y sandalias de mismo color, un atuendo sencillo pero sensual para el joven que no pudo evitar dirigir un cumplido a la chica.

-te ves genial con eso puesto Marcy…te hace lucir más hermosa de lo que pareces – dijo en tono seductor y afectuoso, mirándola directamente transmitiéndole todo su sentir.

La morena ante el halago del rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y ponerse algo nerviosa por el encantador tono de voz de aquel, pero dándole una rápida respuesta al hombre:

-Tu tampoco no te vez nada mal Finn…te vez muy guapo – dijo está devolviéndole el cumplido, en tono sensual y provocativo – pero es bueno que hayas venido, ya me estaba aburriendo aquí sola…siéntate y conversemos un poco ¿quieres?

-C-claro Marcy – respondió el joven algo avergonzado por el cumplido de la mujer, que sin darse cuenta lo había mirado de manera tierna – por cierto yo también te extrañe, es aburrido cuando no puedo verte – dijo dulcemente, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo mismo digo Finn – respondió, al momento en que se sentaba en la otra silla, quedando los dos de frente.

Así pasaron cerca de dos horas, en donde ambos jóvenes charlaban amenamente sobre cualquier tema en particular, compartiendo anécdotas y riendo ante algún comentario ocurrente de alguno de los dos, acompañados de una buena bebida, y dirigiéndose miradas llenas de sentimiento y deseo en toda la conversación. En un punto de la conversación, ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir y el ambiente se había tornado algo tenso e incómodo, hasta que el rubio se armó de valor le dijo a la peli negra:

-M-marcy yo quería p-preguntarte algo – dijo este algo dubitativo y nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-sí, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Finn? – pregunto con intriga y curiosidad la chica.

-B-bueno yo…dime tú me quieres…es decir si me amas, porque la verdad yo te amo Marcy…realmente te quiero – dijo este en forma tierna y afectiva, mirándola con amor y devoción a la mujer, que se había quedado callada ante la inesperada confesión de este, que interpreto su silencio como una negativa y agrego algo cabizbajo – sabes que creo que es mejor que te olvides de esto, creo que – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la morena estaba besándolo con ternura y amor, tomándolo primero del cuello de la camisa; el rubio al principio estaba algo sorprendido por la inesperada acción de esta, pero rápidamente correspondió el beso con el mismo sentimiento.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que ambos deseaban que este mágico momento no se terminara nunca, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, para luego levantarse de sus asientos y abrazarse de manera efusiva, en lo que luego se escuchó la voz de la mujer dirigirse al hombre:

-y yo a ti…te amo Finn – le dijo esta con sinceridad y afecto en sus palabras, mirándolo a los ojos si romper la escasa distancia de sus cuerpos.

-Es bueno saber eso Marcy…te amo – termino de hablar para así unir de vuelta sus labios con lo de la peli negra, pero esta vez siendo más intenso y apasionado, en donde este la tomo de la cintura y ella rodeando su cuello para que su distancia fuera casi nula.

Pasaron así unos minutos en que ese apasionada beso subía de intensidad, hasta el punto de quedar sobre un escritorio que había en el estudio, en donde al chocar con el mueble la mujer en un rápido movimiento se subió sobre este, rompiendo el beso de los dos, permitiéndole al rubio decir:

-Marcy, te amo…y quiero que seas mía, solo para mi…pero no hace nada que tu no quieras – le dijo con ternura y sensualidad, a la vez que su mirada detonaba lujuria y deseo.

-Y yo a ti Finn…quiero que seas mío y de nadie más – declaro la peli negra con fogosidad y el mismo deseo que sentía el hombre, que al escuchar esas palabras volvió a besar a la mujer con fiereza y pasión, introduciendo su lengua en el proceso y explorando su cavidad con intensidad, mientras esta le correspondía haciendo lo mismo con él.

El tiempo pasaba y la ropa comenzaba a incomodarle a ambos, así que el primero en actuar fue el joven que comenzó a quitar lentamente la blusa de esta, dejando al descubierto su tersa y suave piel, y sus firmes pechos cubiertos con la tela de su ropa interior de encaje negra, provocando en tal imagen al rubio que sus ansias por acariciarla y hacerla suya aumentaran, al momento en que dejaba sus labios y comenzaba a besa y marcar su fino cuello, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos, produciendo algunos leves gemidos por parte de la morena ante las caricias de su ahora amante; sin quedarse atrás ella por su parte logro desprender completamente la camisa de este y hacer que callera a alguna parte del suelo, para así tocar con sus finos dedos el esculpido torso del joven, pasando luego por su espalda hasta llegar a su rubia cabellera, enredando sus dedos en ella.

El erotismo y la excitación se hizo presente en el ambiente de la habitación, a ese punto el hombre ya se había desecho del short de la mujer, dejándola solamente con la ropa interior sobre su cuerpo; esta por su parte, también había desprendido su pantalón, mostrando un poco sus bóxer, al momento en que besaba el pecho del joven, para subir hasta su cuello, marcándolo con pasión y vehemencia, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su odio derecho para morderlo y besarlo con suavidad, provocando roncos gemidos en este. La morena volvió a besar sus labios intensamente, haciendo que a la cercanía de sus cuerpos sus sexos se rozaran peligrosamente, haciendo que la lujuria y el deseo de entregarse completamente se hiciera ya incontenible. En ese momento en rubio se separó un poco de la peli negra y con sus manos comenzó a bajar la prenda inferior de la chica, para decirle luego con voz entrecortada:

-T-te amo Marcy…siempre te amare – dijo con devoción y pasión, mientras bajaba sus bóxers y se posicionaba sobre la entrada de la peli negra.

- Y-yo a ti Finn…mi chico tonto…t-te amo – termino de hablar la morena, para acomodar sus piernas sobre alrededor de las caderas del hombre, sentada sobre el escritorio.

Luego de esas palabras llenas de sentimientos, el primer movimiento no tardó en llegar, en donde el rubio lentamente se hacía paso por el interior de la mujer que se aferraba a la espalda de este, mientras olas de placer comenzaban a invadir sus cuerpos. Los movimientos de caderas comenzaron siendo lentos y pausados pero llenos de pasión e intensidad, en donde la morena se encontraba ahora recostada sobre el escritorio, rodeando el cuello de su amante con sus brazos para tenerlo cerca suyo, mientras que este por su parte tenía sus manos puestas sobre el mueble.

Luego de varios minutos las envestidas se volvieron más rápidas y salvajes, haciendo que gemidos de placer y pasión saliera de sus labios, inundando la habitación con sus suspiros de excitación; luego de que el tiempo pasara sintieron que el punto culmine de esta erótica danza llegaba a su fin, en ese momento ambos estaban sonrojados, con su respiración entrecortada, sus cabellos alborotados y sus corazones que latían desbocadamente, mientras el rubio sentía como las paredes internas de la morena se contraían con fuerza, experimentando un placer que nunca antes creyó sentir con alguna mujer , y esta por parte sentía el miembro del hombre palpitar con intensidad. De un momento a otro el clímax se hizo presente en los dos, y una brutal oleada de placer y excitación invadían su cuerpo, al momento que un sonoro gemido por parte de ambos se escuchaba en la habitación y el joven impregnaba el interior de la mujer con su esencia, sintiendo un calor que la invadía por dentro hasta llegar a su vientre.

Permanecieron en esa posición unos segundos más, hasta que el rubio salió del interior de la peli negra, para luego rozar levemente sus labios y decir al mismo tiempo:

-T-te amo – dijeron con voz agitada pero llena de amor y pasión, para sí volverse a besar con vehemencia una vez más.

Esa noche luego de esa declaración de amor teñida de pasión y muerte, los dos amantes terminaron luego en la habitación de la mujer, para continuar amándose con locura y frenesí en la cama de esta, sellando así el comienzo de un romance apasionado pero lleno de oscuros secretos y un obsesivo amor por parte del hombre, que lentamente lo llevaría a los límites de la locura, de la oscuridad…y un morboso y sádico romance.

Hola otra vez! Jejeje bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este morboso y "romántico" fic xD…y bueno por lo que verán este capítulo tiene de todo un poco (como a mí y otros más les gusta Jejeje) espero sea de su agrado y agradecer una vez más su paciencia (también decir que el fic flinn que estoy escribiendo si no hay ningún inconveniente se subirá mañana el capítulo si es posible) otra vez gracias por leer estas locas y raras historias xD

Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima


	4. una obsesion apasionada y desmedida

Un romance apasionado y sombrío, una obsesión desmedida

Ya habían pasado un poco más de tres meses desde que el joven rubio había formalizado su relación con la mujer de mirada profunda y encantadoramente hermosa, que desde la primera vez que la vio sintió que el amor había vuelto a su vida de una forma diferente y más intensa. Esta vez estaba seguro de que Marceline no sería igual que sus otras "amantes", esas zorras desconsideras y sin corazón, que según el rubio habían jugado con sus sentimientos e ilusiones usándolo como si de un juguete se tratase y deshaciéndose de este como si fuera cualquier cosa reemplazable y sin valor…les había dado su amor y su corazón, peor ellas le dieron desprecian e indiferencia; el solo quería protegerlas de cualquier malnacido que quisiera posar sus sucias manos sobre sus inmaculados y bellos cuerpos, quería que fueran fieles hacia él, quería que fueran solo suyas y de nadie más, reclamarlas como su propiedad o su objeto más preciado dueño de todo su amor y devoción…pero ellas no pensaban lo mismo, no querían su protección y afecto, obligándolo a tomar la decisión más cruel y despiadada que podía llevar a cabo…secuestrarlas, torturarlas y asesinarlas de la forma más fría y perversa posible, complaciéndose y disfrutando de su dolor y sufrimiento, del temor que emanaban de sus ojos cada vez que veían su sombra acercarse hacia ellas y también de tener el descaro de tocar sus cuerpos sin permiso alguno, besar sus labios con fiereza y haciéndolas suspirar ante su suave tacto, haciéndolas quedar según el cómo las putas arrastradas. No iba anegarlo y aunque sonara sádico y despiadado disfruto mucho el haberlas matado de las forma en que lo hizo…se había vengado de ellas, les había devuelto todo el daño causado y aun mas…pero también les había demostrado que su amor por ellas era real…y de que su "amor" podía llegar a los límites de la oscuridad y crueldad.

Ahora todo era diferente, ahora tenía alguien a quien amar, que aceptaba su cariño y era correspondido, alguien completamente diferentes a las demás con su toque de rebeldía, de chica ruda, con su simpatía y sinceridad, con su picardía, originalidad y belleza que lo volvían loco por esa mujer de larga y sedosa cabellera negra, de figura frágil y atrayente…simplemente era encantadora. La ama con locura y pasión, demostrándole en cada momento oportuno sus sentimientos por ella, sus "buenas" intenciones y que nunca la dejaría sola, siempre estaría a su lado y la protegería de todo mal, transmitiendo esas tiernas y sinceras intenciones cada vez que besaba sus labios, acariciaba su agraciada figura, la abrazaba de manera protectora con sus brazos y cuando hacían el amor con lujuria y pasión materializando todo su afecto, entrelazando sus manos en durante ese mágico e íntimo acto. Esta vez nada podría salir mal, esta vez su amor teñido de obsesión seria correspondido…y también estaba seguro que nadie se la quitaría sin terminar muerto en el proceso.

Era un jueves a la tarde en esa gran ciudad, horario en donde todas las personas empezaban a salir de sus trabajos y dirigirse a sus hogares a descansar luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Se podía apreciar salir por las puertas de un imponente edificio, ubicado en la zona céntrica, a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, caminar tranquilamente hacia su automóvil blanco para dirigirse no a su casa si no a la de su novia, para poder pasar tiempo juntos y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día. El joven vestido de forma casual con una playera celeste mangas cortas con algunos detalles en blanco, jeans gris oscuros y zapatillas estilo convers color blancas con detalles en negro, camino hasta donde estaba el vehículo estacionado y se subió a este para encaminarse a su próximo destino con una sonrisa en el rostro y con música de fondo adecuada para el momento; en el camino se detuvo en una florería comprando un modesto ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que llevaría como un pequeño presente para su amada.

Al llegar al lugar donde vivía la peli negra, bajo del auto con su presente en mano y se dirigió hacia donde vivía la joven, en el segundo piso del edificio donde también funcionaba su estudio, llego hasta la puerta de madera barnizada y toco lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucharan, al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la morena vestida con una blusa morada sin mangas, jeans negros ajustados a sus torneadas piernas y sandalias negras con un taco mediano en esta, dejando pasmado al hombre por la belleza de la chica que lo miro con ternura y picardía al momento de decir:

-Vaya pareces que sigues impresionándote muy fácilmente Finn…no sé qué es lo que miras tanto si hasta ya me has visto de otra forma – le decía con burla y diversión, con su vista fija en el que brillaba con intensidad, al momento de acercarse hasta su rostro y besar suavemente su mejilla derecha, acariciando el lado izquierdo de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos – ya te extrañaba tonto – le dijo con afecto y sinceridad, en el momento en que el rubio reaccionaba y abrazaba con su brazo y mano libre a la mujer, pegándola a su cuerpo y contestando a su recibimiento.

-Yo también te extrañe Marcy…mi reina – le respuesta con dulzura y delicadeza – y también extrañe tus sarcasmos e ironías con tu gran sentido del humor – termino de hablar de manera divertida para besar apasionadamente sus labios por unos segundos y luego separarse de esta para cerrar la puerta del hogar con los ambos dentro.

-Es que eres tan inocente e ingenuo que es divertido hacerte bromas…pero eso no quiere decir que no te amé, mi tonto celoso – dijo burla y sonriendo de forma victoriosa y alegre, mientras caminaba a la sala principal de la casa y se sentaba sobre su gran sillón color rojo oscuro, cruzando las piernas y esperando a que el rubio se sentara a su lado.

-Hey porque celoso ¿acaso me has visto haciendo una escenita de celos o algo así? – decía el joven un poco fastidiado por el comentario de la morena pero sin quitar su tono alegre de voz, mientras caminaba en dirección a donde esta se encontraba.

-Ho vamos Finn no es necesario que hayas echo una escena para que no me haya dado cuenta de que cada vez que salimos a pasear o algo quieres matar con la mirada a cada hombre que se te cruce…ja es gracioso pareces un niño que no quieren que le quite su juguete – decía con voz calmada y burlesca, mirándolo con picardía y astucia.

-B-bueno si es verdad eso…tal vez sea un "poquito" celoso, pero eso es porque protejo lo que es mío – le dijo, ya estando sentado a su lado, tomándola de la cintura con firmeza y delicadeza, acercando su rostro y besando tiernamente su mejilla – sería un estúpido si dejara ir a alguien tan hermosa y genial como tu…además no me digas que no harías lo mismo si alguna mujer loca quisiera secuestrarme y hacerme cosas "sucias" o me mirara insinuando eso mismo tipos de cosas – le decía a manera de cumplido, con el mismo tono de voz que esta y sonriendo triunfante al ver que la peli negra se sonrojaba levemente por su ocurrente comentario.

-B-bueno si lo pones así, creo que también me pondría algo celosa…no me gustaría que una cualquiera venga y me quite a mi sexi y estúpido novio…además si tú dices que yo soy tuya entonces tu también eres mío – decía con sorna y diversión esas palabras, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabello.

-Siempre seré tuyo Marcy…mi loca y rebelde novia – dijo con humor al momento de reír levemente – por cierto te traje un pequeño regalo…tal vez sea algo tonto y cursi pero el color de estas rosas me recordó un poco a ti – decía sonriendo con sinceridad y mirándola con dulzura, en el momento el que la mujer recibía su presente, mirando con interés la combinación de rosas rojas y blancas para luego dirigir su ojos color esmeralda hacia este.

-Son hermosas Finn, gracias – dijo rozando tiernamente sus labios, tomándolo del cuello con su mano libre mientras el rubio posaba sus manos en la cintura de esta – pero si es verdad es algo cursi y tonto…peor aun así me encantan – decía de forma irónica y divertida.

-S-si bueno gracias por el cumplido Marceline – decía algo apenado y sonrojado.

En el momento en que la pareja iba a realizar otra acción, el teléfono perteneciente a la peli negra sonó, provocando que se separara del hombre, dejara las flores sobre la mesa y se dirigiera a contesta la "oportuna" llamada.

La joven atendió la llamada en la cocina, mientras el rubio esperaba pacientemente en la sala mirando un poco la decoración del hogar y ahorrándole trabajo a la morena y poniendo las flores en un florero que había en medio de la mesa de madera; habían trascurrido casi diez minutos en lo que la mujer atendía la llamada y algo curioso y aburrido el hombre se acercó hasta donde estaba ella con el teléfono en mano y por lo que pudo escuchar la conversación que tenía con aquel desconocido parecía haber subido de tono hasta llegar a ser una discusión muy fuerte. En un momento determinado la peli negra se cansó de los reproches que le propinaban desde la otra línea y ya muy molesta decidió dar por terminada la llamada:

-¡SABES QUE, VETE AL INFIERNO ASH!, ERES UN IMBECIL Y NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A MOLESTARME – grito la morena muy fastidiada y molesta, para luego colgar el teléfono con fuerza dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

El rubio la ver la reacción de su novia y lo alterada que estaba se acercó lentamente hacia esta para abrazarla tiernamente por detrás y decirle:

-Marcy ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado el hombre al momento en que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de esta.

-No es nada grave Finn, lo que sucede es el idiota de mi ex novio…es un idiota molesto que parece no aceptar que lo deje – decía esta aun molesta y frustrada.

-Entiendo, es Ash…el imbécil de quien me hablaste – decía tranquilo pero enojado – Marceline si ese estúpido te sigue molestado créeme que no le ira nada bien…no me gusta verte así Marcy – le decía este con afecto, al momento de acariciar suavemente su cabello.

-No Finn, no te rebajes a su nivel…no vale la pena.

-Marcy te amo y si ese maldito sigue molestándote no me quedare con los brazos cruzados – dijo con firmeza y afecto, en el momento en que la chica se ponía frente suyo, rodeando sus brazos sobre su cuello para decirle.

-Y yo a ti Finn, sé que quieres protegerme pero de verdad no lo vale – término de hablar para besar con aprecio al joven – pero porque no hacemos algo mejor…porque no tomamos una ducha juntos – dijo estas palabras en forma de susurro de manera provocativa, mirándolo con sensualidad y lujuria.

-Vaya parece que alguien anda con ganas de jugar un poco…suena una idea genial – dijo con deseo y amor, al momento de besar apasionadamente sus labios y acercarla a su cuerpo.

Se podía ver en el cuarto de baño perteneciente al hogar de la morena, a los dos amantes desnudos en la bañera a medio llenar, acariciándose y besándose con fervor y frenesí, mientras los gemidos de placer y excitación retumbaban por toda la habitación.

El rubio tocaba el esbelto cuerpo de la peli negra, besando su cuello y luego sus firmes pechos que masajeaba con sus manos, mientras que está sentada sobre él, acariciaba su pecho mojado con las yemas de sus dedos, pasándolos por sus hombros hasta llegar a su espalda, dejando atrás un camino de besos y marcas desde su torso, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oído derecho, produciendo roncos gemidos por parte de este. En ese momento de caricias y besos apasionados, el joven empezó a penetrar a la morena entrando lentamente en su interior, mientras esta se aferraba a su espalda y con una de sus manos enredaba sus dedos en el cabello húmedo de este, que la tomaba firmemente de las caderas y parte de su espalda.

Las envestidas comenzaron siendo lentas y pausadas pero llenas de amor y lujuria, mientras sus cuerpos se deleitaban con las olas de placer que los invadían continuamente. Poco a poco los movimientos de caderas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos y salvajes, provocando que sus suspiros se hicieran más notorios y que sus cuerpos húmedos, producto del agua de la bañera y el vapor que había en la habitación, comenzaran a agitarse mucho más, sus mejillas se sonrojaran notoriamente y sus respiraciones se volvieran entrecortadas; con el pasar del tiempo el clímax se hizo presente, en el momento en que ambos dejaban escapar un sonoro gemido de placer y pasión, al momento de sentir que un calor intenso y brutal invadía sus cuerpos y el rubio impregnaba su esencia en el interior de la mujer para luego salir de esta y abrazarla de manera protectora y llena de afecto, correspondiendo la peli negra el mismo sentimiento y acción, aun con sus uñas enterradas en la piel de este, escuchando luego que le decía:

-T-te amo Marcy…p-por favor nunca me deje – le decía este con dulzura y afecto.

-Y-yo a ti también Finn, te amo…y nunca te dejare…mi niño tonto – respondió la joven con amor y cariño, tocando suavemente su cabello, para luego dejar que el silencio reinara en la habitación llena de vapor y con una sutil fragancia a fresas y rosas.

Luego de la última visita que el joven rubio había hecho a su novia, ya habían pasado una semana desde ese encuentro y ese viernes por la noche habían decidido a ir a cenar algo afuera y disfrutar de la tranquila y amena noche que se presentaba ideal para disfrutarla al aire libre. El hombre iba conduciendo en su automóvil vestido para la ocasión con una camisa azul con algunos detalles en grises y con los primero dos botones del cuello desabrochados, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color; estaba tranquilo y con una expresión serena en su rostro pero con un pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza y que enfurecía demasiado, que se debía a los constantes acosos y molestias que el ex novio de la peli negra le ocasionada, haciendo que se alterara y hasta en algunas ocasiones derramar algunas lágrimas de frustración e impotencia, provocando que la ira y furia del joven se volvieran incontenibles a tal punto de desear deshacerse de ese idiota de una vez por todas, pero a pesar de ello mantenía la compostura y no dejaría que un estúpido como el arruinara su noche con la morena. En pocos minutos había llegado a la disquera de la mujer para luego bajarse del vehículo y dirigirse con dirección al local pero al hacerlo su mirada quedo fija en una escena que hizo que su control se perdiera completamente y que grandes ansias de matar invadieran su cuerpo, al ver por el vidrio del ventanal a un hombre de cabello platinado, rapado en la mitad de su cabeza y con ropas oscuras, zarandear a la morena con fuerza, tomándola de los brazos con brusquedad y acercando su rostro peligrosamente hacia ella que se veía molesta y alterada, con algunas lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos verdes. En ese momento el hombre no lo pensó demasiado y con paso firme y apresurado entro al local, llamando la atención de las únicas dos personas que se encontraban en el lugar, llegando al lado de la peli negra, ignorando completamente al otro intruso, para luego separa con fuerza a la mujer del agarre del platinado y preguntarle con delicadeza a esta:

-Marcy ¿te encuentras bien, acaso te hizo algo? – decía sumamente preocupado y molesto.

-S-si Finn estoy bien no te preocupes, gracias por venir – decía esta algo acongojada y dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, interrumpiendo luego el momento el hombre de ojos negros.

-Sera mejor que pienses lo que te conviene Marceline…no seré amable contigo siempre – dijo en tono amenazante, en el momento en que dirigía su mirada al joven con odio y molestia, mirándolo este con furia y rencor de tal forma que parecía quererlo matar con la mirada, que termino intimidando al platinado al momento de salir del lugar.

En el momento en que el intruso salió del edificio, la morena abrazo con fuerza y angustia al rubio, que correspondía el abrazo, acariciando su cabello con suavidad y diciendo:

-Tranquila Marcy ese idiota no te molestara más, yo estaré siempre para ti – le dijo con tranquilidad y a modo de consuelo, separándose un poco de su abrazo para tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos decirle – ya no te pongas mal, sabes que no soporto verte así…además no dejaremos que imbécil como este nos arruine la noche – le decía mirándola con afecto y ternura.

-Tienes razón Finn, ese patán no arruinara nuestra salida, no lo vale…gracias por estar cuando te necesito…te amo – le decía para luego volver a aferrarse a su cuerpo, buscando la protección que él le brindaba.

-Yo siempre estaré para ti Marcy…te amo – respondió, correspondido la acción de esta, al momento en que por su mente pasaban las formas de deshacerse de ese malnacido…porque sin haberse dado cuenta se había metido con la persona menos indicada…había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Luego de ese inesperado y amargo momento, el joven buscaba vengarse de ese hombre que ahora más que nada deseaba torturar y asesinar de la manera más fría y dolorosa posible…lo había provocado y enfurecido a tal punto que su sed de muerte se había vuelto implacable…estando decidido a llevar a cabo su venganza de una vez por todas. Era un domingo por la noche y la ciudad se encontraba en calma, adornado por la oscuridad y silencio del oscuro cielo, en donde en la zona baja de la ciudad, catalogada de peligrosa, un hombre con ropajes oscuros caminaba despreocupadamente por las sombrías calles de la ciudad, sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a lo que había a su alrededor y tampoco a la presencia que lo seguía por atrás. El hombre de cabello platinado camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a donde estaba su motocicleta estacionada, en que este se acercó lentamente hacia esta, sacando sus llaves en proceso, pero cuando estaba por subir a la moto, alguien lo tomo fuertemente del hombro haciendo que este girara para ver quién era el estúpido que se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima pero en ese momento la extraña figura le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que retrocediera.

Cuando el platinado recupero la compostura y se percató de que un hilo de sangre corría por su boca, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja y digo con ira:

-D-date por muerto maldito estúpido - dijo al momento de lanzarse contra su agresor e intentar apuñalarlo en más de una ocasión, pero este evitaba el filoso metal que se dirigía a él, pero en un intento por tomar la navaja con su mano esta le produjo una profunda cortada en su mano izquierda, haciendo que la enigmática figura lo mirara con rencor, para luego en un rápido movimiento propinarle un fuerte golpe en abdomen haciendo que callera de rodillas en el suelo en el momento en que el agresor de penetrante mirada azulina lo pateara en el rostro, cayendo así al pavimente y luego este siguiera golpeándolo con brutalidad en el suelo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, en el momento en que el agresor sonría de forma victoriosa y cruel, para luego llevárselo del lugar en la cajuela de su automóvil a un lugar más alejado.

Estaba tendido en la fría tierra y poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia por voluntad propia y obligadamente por las patadas y puñetazos que obligaban al platinado a abrir completamente los ojos y encontrarse con un panorama sombrío y muy diferente a donde este supo encontrarse, en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de alguna casa en mal estado y deteriorada, en una zona oscura y con poca luz. El hombre intento levantarse pero no pudo, percatándose luego de que estaba inmovilizado de manos, cuello y pies, tendido sobre lo que parecía ser una silla de madera algo desgastada; temeroso dirigió su vista a su captor que estaba cerca de él mirándolo de forma penetrante y macabra, reconociendo en el instante de quien se trataba esa misteriosa figura:

-T-tu no puede ser…pero como c-creí que solo eras un cobarde estúpido con el que Marceline salía – decía este impresionado por tener el frente al joven rubio que continuaba mirándolo con su expresión calmada y seria.

-para tu desgracia no soy ningún cobarde…y créeme te metiste con la persona equivocada…porque no saldrás vivo de esta – dijo con voz de ultratumba y una perturbadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me digas que te molesto lo que hice…acaso no lo entiendes, ella es solo una perra, una puta barata que se vende por cualquiera…o es que acaso te encariñaste con esa zorra – le decía con sorna e ironía, en el momento en que el hombre se daba vuelta y tomaba una vara de metal gruesa, dirigiéndose luego al platinado para propinarle con el objeto de metal en el rostro repetidamente dejándolo con innumerables magulladuras y moretones en su rostro casi desfigurado, sangrando por la boca y la nariz, al momento en que el rubio lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello y le decía.

-Solo eres un maldito pedazo de basura, no mereces piedad alguna…si no que alguien te torture sin remordimiento alguno – le decía colérico, mirándolo con odio y repugnancia.

-Y-y tu e-eres un niño estúpido q-que le gusta cogerse a esa zorra arrastrada y – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el hombre volvió a golpear con brutalidad al de ojos negros con la vara de acero no solamente en el rostro si no también en las extremidades y el abdomen, haciendo que este gritara de dolor por los continuos golpes que recibía de su agresor que parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento, ya que una sádica sonrisa se formó en sus labios las escuchas sus quejas de dolor.

-Parece que no sabes cuándo callarte…o quizás te guste que den una paliza…se nota que nunca conociste a Marceline – le dijo este con seriedad y rabian en su voz.

-¿C-conocerla?, ja c-créeme niño t-tonto la conozco mucho m-mejor que tu…s-si me la he cogido t-tantas veces q-que ya se m-me es difícil r-recordar….p-pequeño estúpido – le dijo con ironía y burla, sonriendo con sorna, mirando desafiante al joven que estaba en frente suyo sosteniendo con fuerza el objeto de metal manchado de la sangre de este y apretando sus puños con ira, al momento en que se acercaba al hombre y con la punta de la vara de acero la incrustaba con salvajismo en su pierna derecha.

-¡CALLATE, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! SOLO ERES UNA ESCORIA QUE NO MERECE VIVIR…UN POBRE ESTUPIDO QUE SE METIO CON LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA – grito iracundo el rubio, tomándolo con una de sus manos por el cuello y sosteniendo la vara de metal clavada en la pierna del platinado, que grito con dolor por la profunda herida que sangraba profusamente.

-S-solo e-eres un maldito l-loco – decía entre quejas y escupiendo sangre de la boca, sintiendo temor y miedo ante la imponente presencia del joven.

-Y tu un pobre diablo que no sabe cuándo callarse – le dijo con crueldad y sonriendo de forma sádica, al momento de sacar la navaja de aquel y apuñalarlo con brutalidad en el pecho, provocando más gritos de sufrimiento y desesperación por parte del platinado, que apenas si podía permanecer consiente.

Acto seguido el rubio se alejó de él y de su chaqueta color beige saco su pistola calibre 45, para luego apuntar a la cabeza del agonizante hombre y decir:

-No te preocupes pronto estarás muerto…vete al infierno pedazo de basura – termino de hablar al momento de ejecutar el primer disparo, dándole en la frente y luego otro mas como golpe de gracia, escuchándose luego solo el silencio y la quietud de la noche, mientras el hombre caminaba con tranquilidad de vuelta a su auto, guardando su arma y sacándose sus guantes blancos, tirándolos en medio de la maleza del lugar y yéndose del lugar con una sonrisa sádica y despiadada en su rostro, dejando atrás una aterradora y sangrienta escena en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Era lunes al mediodía y el joven rubio estaba en su casa descansado de la agitada noche que había tenido, sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión, habiéndose excusado del trabajo diciendo que había sufrido un accidente y no podría concurrir a su lugar de trabajo habitual. Todo estaba en calma, hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta y al dirigirse a ella para ver quién era, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la morena en el umbral de su casa, que al verlo lo abrazo con fuerza y afecto, diciéndole en el proceso:

-¡Finn!, ¿te encuentras bien?, Marshall me conto que tuviste un accidente y vine a ver como estabas – le decía preocupada e intranquila, al momento de recarga su cabeza sobre el hombre de este – no te hicieron nada ¿verdad?

-No Marceline, no te preocupes estoy bien, estoy bien….y más si tu estas a mi lado – respondía el hombre con tranquilidad y dulzura, calmando a la peli negra acariciando suavemente su cabello.

En ese tierno y cariñoso abrazo el rubio sonría complacido al recordar cada momento en que torturaba al pobre tonto que se había atrevido a desafiarlo y por tener el amor de la mujer que tanto adoraba solo para él, mientras su mirada que brillaba con oscuridad y perversidad se perdía en algún punto del paisaje. Un amor apasionado e intenso que poco a poco comenzaba a rozar con los límites de la locura…romance teñido de sangre y muerte…y una obsesión desmedida que lo llevaría a cometer el acto más atroz y despiadado por amor…ya que se aseguraría que nadie más volviera a poner una mano encima de su "reina "nunca mas

Hola una vez más! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia diferente y oscura, espero sea de su agrado y decirles que el próximo capítulo será el último (y lleno de morbosidad….espero no traumar a nadie XD) también decir que capítulo de mi fic flinn estará mañana si es posible, si no tendrá que esperar.

Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima


	5. amor después de la muerte

Pasión y locura, amor después de la muerte

El rubio continuo abrazando a la morena por unos minutos más de forma cálida y reconfortante, mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de esta y mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto del paisaje que tenía en frente, con un brillo en sus ojos que destilaban amor, locura y frialdad; mientras la mujer seguía abrazando de manera protectora al joven, hundiendo aún más su rostro en el hombro de este, aspirando tenuemente el aroma fresco y varonil que desprendía el hombre y enredando algunos de sus dedos en el cabello del chico.

Luego de esa tierna acción, ambos se separaron sin acortar mucha distancia y mirándose directamente a los ojos, el joven le dijo:

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Marcy, estoy bien y a tu lado con más razón – dijo con dulzura, al momento de unir los labios de la chica con los suyos en un beso corto pero apasionado, para luego continuar – ya que has venido hasta aquí ¿te molestaría quedarte un poco? – pregunto este con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y acomodando con delicadeza uno de los mechones del cabello de la peli negra detrás de su oreja.

-Claro que me gustaría pasar – respondió de manera alegre, para luego empujar levemente al joven, rompiendo su abrazo y metiéndolo adentro de la casa, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de si con normalidad – sabes me tuviste preocupada pequeño tonto, pensé que algo grave te había sucedido – dijo está un poco molesta y divertida – pensé que mi novio idiota se había metido en algún problema por andar haciéndose el héroe por ahí –le decía en tono burlón, al momento de acercarse a su rostro y rozar sus labios, empujándolo luego había el sofá en donde estaba sentado hace unos minutos, cayendo sentado estrepitosamente y la morena sentándose en su regazo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de este para luego besar con fervor sus labios en un beso más extenso y apasionado, al momento en que el rubio la tomaba de las caderas y espalda, degustándose del exquisito sabor de los labios de la chica.

Luego de unos minutos de ese beso apasionado, ambos se separaron por falta de oxígeno para mirarse con intensidad y deseo, al momento que se volvía a escuchar la voz de morena:

-realmente me tuviste muy preocupada Finn…como eres un niño tonto e impulsivo creí que te habías metido en una pelea o algo así, aunque creo que fue eso lo que paso ¿verdad? – le pregunto con seriedad y cierta intranquilidad en sus palabras, esperando una respuesta del rubio que no se hizo esperar.

-B-bueno digamos q-que si - respondió algo nervioso el muchacho, algo nervioso y sonrojado y viendo que la mujer fruncía un poco el ceño, agrego con rapidez – o es que acaso esperabas que alguna ex loca me secuestrara y me hiciera cosas sucias y luego me tirara en la entrada de mi casa….aunque quien sabe tal vez eso fue lo que paso, pero no puedo culparla soy demasiado lindo y sexi – dijo en tono burlón y divertido, mientras sonreía con astucia y gracia al ver a la joven ruborizarse un poco.

-Eres un idiota, inmaduro Finn – le dijo está un poco incomoda y divertida – no se para que alguien querría secuestrar a un niño como tu…además si eso pasara creo que ni tu ni la secuestradora saldrían bien parados…mi lindo idiota – hablo, al momento de sonreír con sorna y golpear suavemente su torso con su mano – pero me alegra que estés bien Finn…te amo niño tonto – termino de hablar para volver a besar los labios del hombre con afecto, para luego recargar su cabeza en su pecho mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Ya no te preocupes ¿sí?, ya te dije que estoy bien…chica testaruda, yo también te amo marcy – dijo el joven con afecto y sentimiento.

-pero me vas a decir lo que paso ¿verdad? , o prefieres que te lo saque de otra forma – pronuncio esas palabras la morena con seriedad y picardía, al momento de acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho del rubio sobre la tela de su playera blanca con detalles celestes y mirarlo de forma provocativa.

-Bueno ¿cuáles son mis opciones?, señorita curiosa y mandona – le dijo sonriendo ironía y sensualidad, al momento de bajar una de sus manos hasta los muslos de esta para acariciarlos con intensidad y hacer que el cuerpo de la peli negra se pegara más al suyo.

-Bueno o me lo dices de una vez o tendré que golpearte para saberlo – pronuncio esas palabras en tono meloso y burlón, apoyando sus manos ahora sobre el torso de este.

-je que gracioso yo pensaba que podrías sacármelo de otra manera…más placentera para ambos – dijo el rubio con voz calmada y sugerente, posando su azulina mirada, llena de deseo y amor, en el rostro de la joven.

-bueno si te portas bien quizás podamos hacer más interesante más tarde – respondió la mujer con picardía y diversión, para luego acercar su rostro al del hombre y besar sus labios con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en el proceso, mientras este correspondía la acción y se aferraba al cuerpo de la chica.

Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta separarse para tomar aire, en el momento en que la morena se zafo del agarre del chico para levantarse de su regazo y decirle con voz autoritaria:

-pero como te dije, primero me vas a contar que fue lo que te sucedió y luego si te portas bien y me convences lo que dices tendrás tu recompensa…que estoy segura que te gustara – le dijo en tono burlesco y vertido, al momento de sonreír victoriosa viendo que el joven se resignaba en sus intenciones para responderle.

-Está bien como tú digas Marcy….pero espero que sea cierto que después tendré mi recompensa – bufo algo molesto el chico, haciendo que la morena riera ante la actitud algo infantil del rubio.

-Claro que la tendrás Finn…es gracioso ver tu cara de niñito caprichoso, aunque en realidad lo eres – dijo mofándose de este, que la miraba algo fastidiado.

-¡Oye!, ya te dije que no soy un niño, el hecho de que sea tres años menor que tu no me hace un niño…además si puse esa cara es porque realmente quiero estar a tu lado Marcy, quiero tenerte y que seas mía – dijo al momento de entrelazar sus manos con las de la mujer de manera amorosa y gentil y mirándola con dulzura y sinceridad.

-Yo también quiero estar a tu lado Finn, te quiero pequeño idiota – le dijo con afecto, al momento de besar suavemente su mejilla – pero eso no quita que sigas siendo un niño para mí – hablo con burla e ironía y mirando divertida la cara apenada e incómoda del muchacho – bueno porque no nos sentamos, tomamos algo y me cuentas que fue lo que sucedió – le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Está bien – le respondió este algo resignado – ¿quieres un café?

-claro un café estaría bien – dijo con serenidad y amabilidad, mientras veía como el rubia se dirigía a la cocina para preparar las bebidas.

Luego de que el joven volviera con dos tazas humeantes de café, este se sentó al lado de la morena ofreciéndole la bebida, que acepto al instante para luego platicar de lo sucedido y de su supuesto accidente. El tiempo trascurrió entre la conversación y algún que otro reproche o comentario ocurrente de la alguno de los dos, hasta percatarse que ya había pasado más de una hora desde su plática, que aún no acababa ya que la peli negra le decía:

-Ya su ponía que tu "accidente" en realidad había sido una pelea, pero dime ¿porque con Ash?, acaso no podías elegir a alguien menos estúpido y peligroso – le decía está en forma de reprimenda y con voz algo angustiada prosiguió – tuviste suerte de que ese idiota no te hiso nada malo…podría haberte matado Finn.

-Creo que exageras un poco Marceline, no creo que imbécil pudiera haberme hecho eso, sé que tenía una navaja y probablemente un arma también pero solo me hiso un pequeño corte en la palma, no es algo grave – le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras dejaba su taza vacía en la mesita que tenía cerca a un lado de la de su novia, para luego acariciar con suavidad su rostro y decirle – y si me preguntas porque fue con él, es muy sencilla esa respuesta…fue porque trato mal y le hizo daño a la persona que más quiero, a ti Marcy, y no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como esa basura trataba mal a mi novia, nunca permitiría que hagan daño ni él ni nadie – pronuncio el rubio con firmeza y seguridad, al momento de inclinarse hacia ella para besar tiernamente su frente y abrazarla con afecto , y continuar – te amo Marcy, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…el no volverá a hacerte daño jamás – dijo esas palabras con cierta frialdad, mientras su mente rememoraba el tan "grato" acontecimiento para este del momento de haber torturado y asesinado a sangre fría y sin piedad al hombre de cabello platinado, haciendo que una pequeña, sádica y cruel sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y sus ojos brillaran con perversidad y satisfacción por haberse deshecho de esa escoria.

La morena que correspondía el abrazo se percató de que el rubio estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, por ya algunos minutos, provocando que esta se inquietara un poco y le preguntara:

-Finn, Finn ¿estás bien? - pregunto, algo intranquila, rompiendo un poco el abrazo y mirando directamente al joven.

El hombre estuvo absorto por unos segundos más, hasta percatarse de la voz de la peli negra que lo llamaba, haciendo que regresara a la realidad y dijera:

-H-he s-si Marcy estoy…estoy bien no te preocupes, solo me quede pensando en tonterías, perdona si te preocupe – le respondió algo apenado y a modo de disculpas, mirando a la chica con dulzura y amor.

-Tu siempre piensas en tonterías – le dijo con ironía, al momento de agregar – pero está bien, entiendo que lo hiciste por querer protegerme…pero prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez como esta…yo no quiero perderte Finn – pronuncio esas palabras la peli negra, al momento de aferrarse una vez más al cuerpo del rubio, que la abrazaba con fuerza y sentimiento, haciendo que se recargara en su pecho y secara las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, producto del miedo y angustia que sentía – N-no quiero estar sola otra vez Finn…no quiero perderte por una tontería como esa.

-No me perderás Marcy, te lo prometo…tu nunca te quedaras sola, yo siempre estaré a tu lado – le dijo con voz calmada y reconfortante, al momento de separarse un poco de esta para acercar su rostro al de la chica y besar sus labios con pasión y fogosidad, deslizando sus manos a cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, mientras la morena correspondía la acción de este, rodeando sus brazos sobre su cuello.

Los minutos en que estos dos amantes se besaban con amor e intensidad, parecieron eternos y deseaba que aún no acabaran, pero por falta de oxígeno se separaron un poco, sin romper mucho la cercanía de sus cuerpos, al momento en que la peli negra dijo:

-Te amo Finn… "mi héroe de pacotilla", creo que acabas de ganarte tu premio por haberme dicho la verdad – le dijo con voz picara y lujuriosa, mirándolo con deseo y sensualidad.

-Bueno estoy seguro que el haberme portado bien valdrá la pena…te amo Marcy – dijo, mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de la mujer.

-Y yo a tu Finn –termino de hablar para volver a besar al rubio, en un beso más intenso y apasionado, al momento en que este introducía su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, explorando y saboreando son boca con ferocidad, mientras esta respondía con el mismo fervor y enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del hombre, jalándolo un poco en el proceso.

A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado con la ardiente e impulsiva acción, el joven había tumbado suavemente a la joven sobre el sofá, mientras este acariciaba su agraciada figura con sus manos sobre la tela de la playera mangas largas roja que llevaba y que empezaba a ser un impedimento para sus intenciones, ya que a los pocos segundos sus manos se inmiscuyeron por debajo de la prenda para tocar su tersa piel con vigor, hasta llegar a sus senos y comenzando a palparlos suavemente entre sus manos, provocando leves gemidos por parte de la chica, que con destreza comenzaba a deshacerse de la remera de este, para acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos el esculpido torso del hombre.

Luego de degustarse con los labios de la morena, con un suave sabor a café aun en ellos, dirigió su atención al cuello de esta, para comenzar a besarlo y mordisquearlo con fiereza y premura, mientras la mujer suspiraba por las atenciones que el rubio le proporcionaba, al momento en que sus manos recorrían su espalda y hombros. Los minutos pasaban entre caricias y besos apasionados y eróticos, estando ambos ya sin sus prendas superiores, y el joven transitaba el vientre de la peli negra besando y lamiendo con vehemencia, con una de sus manos sobre su muslo y la otra posada sobre su cadera, y está pronunciando su nombre con devoción por las cálidas y excitantes sensaciones que le suministraba:

-F-finn…F-finn – clamaba su nombre con lujuria, provocando que en el hombre que las ganas de poseerla fueran incontenibles.

Rápidamente se dirigió a sus labios para apresarlos contra los suyos, al momento de decirle:

-M-me vuelves loco Marcy…v-vamos a mi habitación – dijo con vos agitada y entrecortada pero llena de pasión, al momento de tomar a la morena entre sus brazos y subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de este, mientras la mujer se aferraba con sus manos al cuello de este y volvía a besar sus labios.

A los pocos segundos de haberse dirigido a la habitación y haber llegado a esta, el joven echo sobre la cama a la peli negra, para ponerse arriba de esta y sacarle la parte superior de su ropa interior de encaje rojo oscuro para masajear, besar y mordisquear los firmes y turgentes pechos de la chica, que gemía extasiada ante esa lujuriosa caricia y jalaba un poco de su cabello. Luego de proseguir con esa acción por unos minutos más y en un rápido movimiento por parte de ambos haberse deshecho de sus jeans, el hombre volvió a besar a la morera, haciendo que a la cercanía de sus cuerpos sus sexos se rozaran en más de una ocasión, produciendo sonoros suspiros en ambos seres, la joven deslizo su manos hasta dar con la entrepierna del rubio y tocar con atrevimiento el miembro erecto del joven, por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, y dejando escapar un ronco gemido ante el atrevido y provocativo movimiento de esta, en el momento en que este decía:

-Y-ya n-no aguanto más Marcy, quiero…quiero que seas mía y h-hacerte el amor - decía el hombre notoriamente agitado y desesperado por poseer a la peli negra.

-E-entonces hazlo finn…y-yo también quiero que seas mío, solo mío – le respondió con pasión y fogosidad, en el momento en que este besaba ardor sus labios y con sus manos retiraba la última prenda del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo este lo mismo con sus bóxers, para luego posicionarse en la entrada de la morena y penetrarla lentamente, mientras esta acomodaba sus piernas, rodeando la cintura de este.

Los movimientos de cadera comenzaron siendo lentos y acompasados, al momento en que los gemidos de placer y lujuria inundaban la habitación poco a poco, mientras sus cuerpos acalorados despedían pasión y amor, y sus mejillas enrojecían con notoriedad, dando a entender sus cuerpos la necesidad de sentir un disfrute más grande del que experimentaban en este momento. Al poco tiempo las envestidas se volvieron frenéticas y salvajes, y los suspiros más recurrentes y notorios, mientras sus corazones latían desbocadamente y la mujer sentía como el rubio se adentraba más en su interior con cada envestida y su miembro se expandía y palpitaba con fuerza. Luego de proseguir con la misma intensidad por unos minutos más, el clímax y el orgasmo se hiso presente en ambos amantes, al momento en que el joven sentía las paredes internas de la chica contraerse con fuerza, al momento de entrelazar una de sus manos con la de la mujer con afecto, y venirse dentro de ella, impregnando su esencia en el interior de la peli negra, al momento en que ambos dejaban escapar un resonante gemido de placer y sentir como se apoderaba de sus cuerpos el éxtasis y un intenso ardor, luego de haberse profesado su amor con ese íntimo y apasionado acto.

Lentamente el hombre salió del húmedo interior de la morena, para luego desplomarse sobre el lecho junto a la chica y tapar sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos con las sabanas de la cama, mientras esta se acomodaba en el pecho del rubio, que la envolvía entre sus brazos, para rozar sus labios una vez más y dejarse llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la visita de la joven peli negra a la casa del rubio, preocupada por su supuesto accidente, para verificar que estuviera bien y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, comenzando con una animada charla, con reproches de por medio y seguida por una demostración de amor real y apasionado de estos dos amantes, amándose con locura y frenesí, entre gemidos y caricias llenas de sentimiento y amor.

Era viernes por la tarde y el joven de ojos azules salía de su trabajo, caminando con paso tranquilo y sereno rumbo a su auto, para así dirigirse a visitar a la morena. El sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente, mientras este llegaba a su vehículo y una tenue brisa primavera desordenaba un poco sus cabellos, para luego subir al automóvil blanco y ponerlo en marcha rumbo al hogar de su novia; iba relajado, con una sonrisa en el rostro y vestido de forma casual, con una camisa gris mangas largas que dejaba ver una playera blanca debajo de la prenda superior, jeans oscuros y zapatillas estilo convers color blanca con detalles azules, mientras su mente se perdía en gratos momentos que había pasado todo este tiempo con la peli negra y en alguna que otra fantasía o añoranza, en el momento en que sus ojos azulados brillaban con intensidad y felicidad con la mirada fija en ese atardecer primaveral que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora el hombre había llegado a su destino, estacionando el auto cerca de la entrada del edificio, para luego bajarse del vehículo y caminar con tranquilidad, primero por la entrada del lugar, pasando por cerca del estudio de grabación de la chica, hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento y tocar con moderación la puerta de madera, esperando a que lo atendieran.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a la mujer de larga cabellera negra, vestida con una playera sin mangas morada, shorts negros y sandalias del mismo color, un atuendo sencillo pero atrayente a los ojos del chico, que al momento de verla se abalanzo sobre esta para darle un efusivo y afectuoso abrazo, atrapando su delicada figura entre sus brazos, al momento de decirle:

-Tenía ganas de verte Marcy, te extrañe…a ti y a tu sarcasmo – decía este con voz divertida y animada, mientras seguía abrazando a la joven que permanecía quieta sin hacer movimiento alguno ante el cariñoso acto del rubio, percatándose de frialdad e indiferencia hacia él y provocando que la soltara para preguntarle – Marcy ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo algo preocupado el muchacho al ver la expresión seria en su rostro y su seño levemente fruncido.

-Finn pasa, hay algo que tienes que ver – le dijo para luego caminar en dirección al salón de su hogar, dejando atrás al confundido e intranquilo hombre, que a los pocos segundos reacciono para meterse dentro del apartamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de él y seguir a la mujer.

Al llegar al salón principal, la morena estaba parada en medio del salón con la televisión encendida en un canal de noticias y con una expresión sumamente molesta y seria en su rostro, al momento de volver a decirle a este:

-Escucha lo que dicen y luego me dirás la verdad de todo esto – le dijo con severidad y enfado, señalando con su mirada el televisor encendido, mientras uno de los periodista daba una noticia que provoco que la calma y serenidad del joven desaparecieran por completo.

Se podía escuchar claramente al periodista dar la información de un horrible hallazgo de una escena del crimen, en la zona de una casa abandonada en ruinas y en la parte trasera de esta en donde habían descubierto el cadáver de un hombre de aproximadamente 27 o 30 años, atado a una silla de pies y manos, de cabello platinado, tez blanca y de ropajes oscuros con disparos en la cabeza y en el pecho, con notorios signos de tortura y graves golpes en su rostro, casi desfigurado, y cuerpo; un escenario por demás espeluznante que a pesar de ello lograron identificar el cadáver con el nombre de Ash Dalton, gracias a la identificación en su billetera pero sin ningún rastro del autor del hecho.

Al momento que terminaba de anunciarse la noticia, el rubio, impresionado, volteo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, que estaba en silencio y con una expresión de gran enojo en su rostro. Este algo asustado y nervioso dijo:

-M-Marcy escucha yo – intento hablar el joven pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por la peli negra.

-Solo dime porque Finn… ¿porque hiciste esto? – Dijo esta con cierta decepción en su voz y la mirada sombría - ¿crees que soy estúpida y no iba a darme cuenta?, si la noche en la que peleaste con Ash se dijo que había sido asesinado ¿dime acaso era necesario llegar a esto?

-No creo que seas estúpida Marceline, yo no quise decírtelo porque tenía miedo, pero…pero si te preguntas porque lo hice, yo lo hice por ti Marcy, por nosotros, ese maldito te estaba haciendo daño y yo iba a permitir que continuara – le dijo con firmeza y cierto toque de locura en su voz.

-Sabes que no me molesta que me protejas pero esto es demasiado…a pesar de haber sido un idiota él no se lo merecía, no merecía morir por un estúpido ataque de celos tuyo – le reprocho esta al hombre, con voz quebradiza y molesta, al momento de mirarlo a los ojos, detonando decepción y desprecio en estos.

-¿Acaso lo amas más que a mí? ¿Acaso esa basura merece que lo defiendas?, luego de haberte hecho tanto daño….dime ¿solo fui un juego para ti? ¿Solo me utilizaste como las demás zorras que me hicieron lo mismo para llamar la atención de ese imbécil? – mascullo el muchacho con enfado e ira, mirándola de manera fría en intimidante.

-No Finn, yo no te use y ni nada por el estilo…te amo, realmente te amo, pero lo que hiciste es demasiado…nadie e incluso el merecía morir de esa forma – contesto la morena con seriedad y honestidad en sus palabras – tu solo estas mal interpretando todo, por tus estúpidos ataques de celos.

En ese momento al escuchar las palabras llenas de indiferencia y reproche dirigidas hacia él, provoco que su enojo se intensificara, y en un ataque impulsivo se acercó para toma con fuerza a la joven de los brazos y decir:

-¡MIENTES! TU AUN LO AMAS, TODAVIA QUIERES A ESA ESCORIA…ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA, ERES IGUAL QUE LAS DEMAS…SOLO UNA PERRA ARRASTRDA Y MANIPULADORA QUE SE ACUESTA CON CUALQUIERA – grito iracundo el rubio, mientras su agarre se hace más brutal y miraba a la mujer con odio y rencor, hasta que esta reacciono dándole una fuerte cachetada en el rostro y luego empujándolo con sus manos lejos de ella, al momento de decirle.

-Estás loco Finn, solo eres un niño inmaduro y estúpido que no sabe controlarse, dime ¿a cuántos más vas a matar para "protegerme"? – le dijo esta con rabia y temor.

-A todos los que sean necesarios…no voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a tocarte o hacerte daño, entiéndelo Marcy yo solamente quiero protegerte, yo…te amo – pronuncio esas palabras con más calma y seriedad, al momento de querer acercarse una vez más hacia donde estaba la peli negra, pero esta retrocedió algo asustada para luego decirle.

-Si esa es tu forma de quererme entonces no la entiendo, tú me lastimaste y ahora quieres protegerme-realmente me das miedo finn – dijo algo angustiada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si se abrazara a sí misma para consolarse.

Las palabras de la mujer resonaban en su cabeza y se clavaban en su pecho como miles de cuchillas filosas, ¿acaso ella dejaría de amarlo? ¿Realmente le tenía miedo y le había hecho daño cuando en realidad quería todo lo contrario?, no lo comprendía y le dolía el saber que la mujer que más amo en toda su vida le dijera eso, así que para mejorar la situación quiso disculparse con ella:

-Marcy por favor – pronuncio esas palabras acongojado, pero siendo cortado por la voz de la morena.

-Por favor vete Finn…solo vete de aquí – le dijo con cierta tristeza y desilusión, sin dirigirle la mirada y con algunas lágrimas que empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos color verdes y recorrer su rostro con lentitud.

El rubio ante las frías palabras de la chica y el verla llorar por su culpa fueron suficientes para que se alejara de ella y de dirigiera a la puerta de entrada, para abrir la perilla de la puerta y retirarse del lugar, dejando el ambiente en un silencio sepulcral con solo el ruido de la puerta cerrándose y los débiles sollozos de la mujer

Había pasado un mes desde la fuerte discusión y pelea que habían tenido el joven rubio y la peli negra, a causa de una aterradora perturbante confesión de asesinato, frente a la verdad que lo golpeaba en la cara y lo obligaba a confesar parte de su cruel y oscuro secreto de homicidios por venganza y rencor, obligándolo a alejarse de la chica por un tiempo, además del el hecho que en un ataque impulsivo y salvaje había hecho daño a esa mujer que tanto amaba con devoción y locura.

Durante ese tiempo nada era lo mismo tanto para el como para ella, era como si algo faltara en sus vidas, en sus rutinas diarias, se sentían vacíos sin estar al lado del otro, sin poder escuchar su voz, ni tocar sus cabellos, acariciar su piel con pasión e intensidad y besar sus labios con afecto y amor…se amaban, realmente se amaban, a tal punto en que uno de los dos terminaría cometiendo una locura por "amor".

Era un sábado por la noche y rubio se encontraba en su automóvil, cruzando la ciudad algo apresurado e intranquilo, yendo en dirección hacia la casa de la morena para arreglar su situación, disculparse con ella y demostrarle cuanto la amaba y quería protegerla de todo daño…y también para hacerle ver que le perecía, era suya, su "reina" y que no dejaría que nadie más volviera a hacerle daño o a tocarla…nunca más.

Luego de un poco más de media hora de viaje, el joven había llegado a su destino, para luego estacionar el vehículo y bajar del auto, para caminar en dirección al apartamento de la peli negra. Estaba nervioso y ansioso por ver a la joven luego de tanto tiempo sin haberla visto o siquiera escuchar su voz, tal vez por cobardía o porque aún no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, pero luego de meditarlo por cierto tiempo ya todo estaba decidido…quizás tomando la decisión más dolorosa y extrema para asegurarse de que siempre seria suya. Estaba parado frente a la puerta, con el rostro serio y su miraba que detonaba una extraña mezcla de determinación, nerviosismo y frialdad. Pasó así unos segundos hasta que se dispuso a tocar la puerta, esperando a que la morena estuviera en casa y quisiera escuchar sus palabras. Al poco tiempo de haber llamado a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a la joven con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al ver al rubio parado en el umbral de su puerta y dirigirle unas palabras:

-Marceline, perdóname, yo…fui un estúpido, me comporte como un idiota impulsivo y te hice daño, te lastime…pero entiéndeme por favor yo solo quiero protegerte, quiero que estés bien, que estemos bien…y sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero no podía soportar que te lastimara de esa forma, pero ahora lo que no soporto es haber sido yo quien te hizo daño y el haberte hecho llorar es algo que me duele demasiado…solo pido que me perdones por favor yo realmente te amo, como nunca ame a nadie y ten por seguro que lo que digo en este momento es real y sincero – termino de hablar el hombre con arrepentimiento y honestidad en su voz, esperando a que la chica respondiera pero no lo hizo, solamente se quedó callada mirando al joven directamente de manera profunda y penetrante.

Luego de unos minutos en que solo reino el silencio, el joven triste y frustrado dijo:

-Lo entiendo Marcy…entiendo que no quieras perdonarme y está bien porque yo no merezco tu perdón por haberte lastimado – termino de hablar, al momento de dar media vuelta y despedirse de la peli negra – Adiós Marcy, espero que puedas – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la mujer lo tomaba de una de sus manos con fuerza y sentimiento.

-No te vayas Finn…yo te amo y creo en tus palabras – le dijo en voz baja y quebradiza, al momento en que se acercaba al muchacho para abrazarlo con intensidad mientras susurraba – además ahora entiendo que lo hiciste para protegerme, el solo era un maldito imbécil que merecía morir, muchas veces desee que el muriera y ahora que está muerto…no podría estar más feliz …te amo finn – le dijo con voz sincera, dulce y con un cierto tinte de crueldad en sus palabras, en el momento en que el joven correspondía el abrazo de la morena y acariciaba con ternura su cabello.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas Marcy, que comprendas que todo lo hice por ti, para que seas feliz…te amo "mi reina" – le dijo con afecto y ternura, al momento de rozar levemente sus labios y luego permanecer abrazados unos minutos más.

Luego de que se reconciliaran y hablaran por un largo tiempo, acompañados de una buena bebida y agradable ambiente, los dos amantes se encontraban ahora sobre la cama dela mujer, con pocas ropas en sus acalorados cuerpos, mientras se besaban con intensidad y pasión, saboreando los labios del otro que tanto anhelaron volver a probar, explorando con sus lenguas la cavidad del otro. La peli negra, que estaba encima del rubio, acariciaba su torso desnudo con las yemas de sus dedos, al momento de besar el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, para luego descender lentamente a su cuello besándolo y marcándolo con fiereza, mientras el hombre acariciaba su espalda, nalgas y muslos, apretándolos con fuerza y provocando leves gemidos por parte de la chica que continuaba marcando la blanquecina piel del joven, pasado ahora por su pecho y luego por su abdomen hasta llegar a la última prenda del chico, al momento de tocar con intención y lujuria la entrepierna de este, palpando con suavidad su miembro erecto, haciendo que este dejara escapara roncos gemidos de placer.

La morena sonrió gustosa al escuchar los suspiros de hombre por sus atrevidas y provocativas caricias, al momento en que se acercaba una vez más a sus labios para besarlos con intensidad y enredar sus dedos en el cabello húmedo y sedoso de este, provocando que sus senos chocaran contra el pecho de este, para luego decirle:

-T-te extrañaba Finn…extrañaba besarte y acariciar…e-extrañaba que me hagas el amor, mi niño tonto –decía esta agitada y con devoción en su voz.

-Y-yo también te extrañe Marcy…extrañaba todo de ti y el tenerte a mi lado – respondía el joven con dulzura y sensualidad, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en sus nalgas, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran bajo la tela de la prenda, produciendo suspiros de excitación y deseo.

-Te amo Finn.

-Y yo a ti Marcy…siempre te amare – término de hablar, para volver a sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso, al momento en que la mujer deshacerse de la última prenda de su cuerpo junto con la del joven, para luego acomodarse, sentada sobre sus caderas y dejarse penetrar por el rubio.

Luego de esa primera acción, la morena se quedó quieta por unos segundos para luego si empezar con los movimientos de caderas pausados, llenos de pasión y erotismo, mientras los primeros gemidos de placer comenzaban a escucharse en el lugar, en el momento en que el hombre subía sus manos hasta los turgentes pechos de la peli negra y los masajeaba con vehemencia y lujuria. Los minutos pasaban y los suspiros de excitación inundaron la habitación, al momento en que los movimientos de esa erótica danza se volvían más frenéticos y salvajes, mientras sentían que sus cuerpos que desprendían amor y fogosidad se extasiaban de placer, sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más, sus mejillas enrojecían y sus corazones latían con frenesí ; poco a poco sintieron que el momento culmine de este intimo e intenso acto llegaba a su fin, al momento en que la peli negra sentía como el sexo del joven palpitaba con fuerza en su interior y este como las paredes internas se contraían para proporcionarles grandes cantidades de placer, en el instante en que el clímax se hacía presente en ambos amantes y dejaban escapar un sonoro gemido mientras la mujer se aferraba a los hombros del rubio y este a sus caderas, al momento en que el hombre impregnaba su esencia en el interior de la mujer y una brutal ola de placer los invadía. A los pocos segundos la chica se desplomo sobre el lecho, al lado del joven que la tapaba con las sabanas para luego acercarla a su cuerpo, rozar sus labios una vez más y dejarse llevar por el sueño y el cansancio luego de haber profesado su amor hacia el otro.

En medio de la noche, mientras la tenue luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación, el hombre abrió los ojos con lentitud para mirar a la morena dormir plácidamente a su lado y sonreír con felicidad y cierta perversidad, al momento en que este se despegaba lentamente del cuerpo de la mujer sin despertarla para tomar sus bóxers azules y ponérselos, para luego caminar con sigilo por la habitación y tomar la chaqueta negra, tirada sobre el piso de madera, y de su bolsillo interno sacar un objeto cubierto por una tela blanca. Desenvolvió en objeto entre sus manos, para dejar ver una afilada cuchilla de mango oscuro, mientras sus ojos brillaban con locura y frialdad y una pequeña sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro, al momento en que camino en silencio hasta la cama para sentase en ella y luego estirarse hasta quedar su rostro cerca del de la peli negra y tomar el contorno de su cara con una de sus manos y acercar el afilado metal a su cuello.

En el momento que el rubio iba a ejecutar su acción, le dijo a modo de un débil susurro:

-Te amo Marcy…ya nadie te volverá a hacer daño – le dijo este con un tinte de demencia y afecto, mientras apoyaba la cuchilla contra la piel de su garganta.

-Por favor no lo hagas Finn, yo también te amo pero por favor no…hay otro modo de solucionarlo – pronuncio esas palabras la morena a modo de suplica, mientras tomaba la mano con el arma en ella y el joven la miraba algo sorprendido.

-N-no te preocupes Marcy, todo se arreglara pronto, te prometo que no dolerá…así nadie te lastimara ni volverá a tocarte…espero que lo entiendas…te amo "mi reina" – dijo con tranquilidad y cariño esas últimas palabras, para luego incrustar el afilado metal en el cuello de la chica y tapando su boca con su mano libre, mientras estas derramaba algunas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, para que luego el hombre terminara por degollar a la morena.

Permaneció en esa posición por unos minutos, luego de haber sacado la cuchilla de su garganta, para luego abrazar de manera protectora y afectiva el inerte cuerpo de su amada, mientras una torcida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y un grito de angustia, locura y furia se escuchaba en el lugar, al momento en que las lágrimas empezaba a surcar el rostro del rubio seguida de sollozos de dolor y desconsuelo, mientras el joven seguía abrazando el cadáver de la peli negra, apretándolo contra su torso desnudo y manchando un poco su piel con la sangre que escurría de la mortal herida de esta.

El hombre entre sollozos desgarradores y desquiciados, dijo:

-a-ahora podremos estar juntos por siempre Marcy, ya nadie te hará daño, ya nunca más estarás sola porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado…s-soy tuyo y tu mía…y siempre te cuidare – decía el joven con afecto, locura y morbosidad, al momento en que se inclinaba a besar sus fríos labios y acariciar su rostro, cerrando sus opacos ojos, mientras las lágrimas de este se mezclaban con la sangre de la mujer y permaneciendo en esa posición, abrazando a su amada con intensidad, sollozando débilmente y arrodillado en medio del lecho manchado de rojo carmesí en medio de la oscuridad de la luna…

Luego de que su mente rememoraba esos acontecimientos, que tanta felicidad y placer le provocaban, volvió a dirigir su azulina mirada al inexpresivo rostro de la mujer, para volver a acariciarlo y pasar luego a su larga y oscura cabellera, al momento de decirle:

-Te amo Marcy, ere mía y siempre estaremos juntos mi reina …siempre – dijo estas palabras en tono perverso, al momento en que el joven se deshacía de la última prenda en el frio cuerpo de la chica, quitándose luego sus bóxers grises, para posicionarse sobre la entrada de la morena y adentrarse lentamente en ella.

Al comienzo los movimientos de caderas comenzaron siendo lentos y pausados, mientras el hombre recorría con frenesí y vehemencia el cuerpo de la peli negra, tocando su piel fría y tersa y palpando sus senos nalgas. Los minutos pasaron y las envestidas se volvieron rápidas y brutales, al momento en que los gemidos roncos del joven se escuchaban por todo el lugar, su cuerpo se acaloraba y sudaba lujuria y erotismo y su corazón latía desbocadamente en cada momento en que entraba y salía del cadáver de la mujer que permanecía quieto y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Poco a poco sintió como su miembro se expandía y palpitaba dentro de la morena, al momento en que besaba con intensidad y fiereza sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de esta, en el instante en que el clímax y el orgasmo se hicieron presente en su cuerpo y dejaba escapar un sonoro gemido de placer y se vaciaba en el frio y marchito interior de la chica, quedándose dentro de ella por unos minutos más.

Luego de permanecer en esa posición unos minutos, en el que lamio y mordisqueo la piel fría e insípida del vientre de la mujer, salió de su intimidad para luego acostarse en la cama al lado del inerte cuerpo y rodearlo con sus brazos en un posesivo y efusivo abraso, mientras decía:

-Eres como una muñeca de porcelana, fina y hermosa, te amo…y siempre estaremos juntos y cuidare de ti mi reina…siempre - dijo este a modo de susurro con voz perversa y sádica, mientras sus ojos destilaban amor y morbosidad, para luego permanecer aferrado al cuerpo desnudo del cadáver de la morena, acariciándolo y besándolo en medio de las sombras y la tenue luz de esa gélida y silenciosa habitación.

_Porque el amor puede ser sincero y apasionado, como siniestro y oscuro…porque ese sentimiento puro y bello puede llevarnos a cometer actos de locura y crueldad…porque un amor sincero y apasionado puede transformarse en una peligrosa obsesión…y en una morbosa afición de pasión y perversidad._

Holaa! Jejeje bueno aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta interesante y morbosa historia xD, espero sea de su agrado y también no traumarlos con esto jajaja (esas locas ideas mias) pero también decirles que el siguiente capítulo de mi fic flinn estará el lunes si es posible.

Así que bueno espero les guste este final y nos veremos pronto.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
